Little Baby Blue Jay
by KudleyFan93
Summary: My first Regular Show story! (Fluttershy yay) In this story, Mordecai mysteriously is turned into a baby blue jay over night, and its up to the rest of the park gang to take care of him. Will he ever be 20 again, or will he remain in diapers for all eternity? (Open for new title suggestions)
1. Chapter 1

(( **Just a sweet little idea I came up with at random. Much like my "Dudley Baby" story, this will be about Mordicai from "Regular Show" [seriously, I wouldn't suggest reading this if you've never watched that show] being mysteriously turned into a baby bird by an unseen supernatural force. Just a warning: This story will contain supreme cuteness and ideologically sensitive material. If you are a Mordicai fangirl, I would suggest reading this, just don't kiss your computer screen after reading. xD Another warning, KudleyFan93 [me] is not responsible for heart attacks or diagnoses of diabeetus from this story. Hope you enjoy! :3 **))

It was a sunny day at the park. The sun was shining, the birds were happily singing merry tunes, and the town was bustling with people and businesses.

We find ourselves at the local city park, where Mordicai and Rigby are slacking off, as usual. Throughout the day, Mordicai had been complaining about having recurring muscle spasms, burning sensations on his entire body, migraines, and of course, his height and size appeared to be diminishing.

Rigby waved it off as simple influenza symptoms. Benson noticed Mordicai's odd behavior and symptoms and sent him to bed for the rest of the night. Skips tended to Mordicai throughout the night, but he ended up accidently falling asleep. As most the night went by smoothly, a loud noise that sounded like something cutting through the air startled Skips, immediately waking up.

Skips noticed that Mordicai's bed was empty, save for a small lump underneath the bedcovers. Slowly, Skips approached the bed and ripped the covers away. He was stunned to see a small baby blue jay that was extremely similar to Mordicai. He was a bit pudgier, especially around his mid section. Skips gently picked up the tiny blue jay and 'skipped' down the hallway to Benson's room. He rapped quietly on the door, staying diligent so he wouldn't wake the baby up.

"Benson!" Skips whisper-yelled as Benson's bedroom door opened. "What is it now, Sk- …is that a baby?" Benson asked, pointing at the baby blue jay. Skips nodded, "And I think…I think it's also Mordicai. I found this baby lying in Mordicai's bed when I woke up to a loud burst of air." The yeti explained to his gumball-machine friend.

Benson's eyes tripled in size until they were nearly as big as dinner plates. "What?!" He nearly screamed. Skips clamped his palm over Benson's mouth. The baby blue jay in Skip's arms began to stir due to the volume of Benson's voice. Its eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing two simple black pupils, just like Mordicai's.

"It…it is Mordicai," Benson uttered softly. He made a hand motion towards baby Mordicai, implying to Skip that he wanted to hold the baby. Skips daintily handed baby Mordicai to Benson. Mordicai appeared to be fully awake now.

Mordicai blinked as he gazed up at Benson. "_Whoa, since when did Benson get so big?_" He internally said. "_And…why does everything look so much bigger all of a sudden?_"

"Mordicai, can you hear me? Do you understand me?" Skips asked as he stared down at Mordicai with his usual blank expression. Mordicai opened his mouth to speak, but all that emerged were babyish gurgling noises. "_Huh? W-what's happened to my voice?! I sound like a baby!_" Mordicai's mind raced. He tried again to speak, but yet again, only frantic babbling was heard.

Benson's eyebrows rose, "I think he does understand us," He stated. Skips nodded in agreement as Benson gave Mordicai a creamy smile, "Mordicai, if you can understand us, poke my nose."

Mordicai didn't even realize it, but tears started to seep from the borders of his eyes and they began to run down his face. He rose his shaky, pudgy hand and touched Benson's nose with a small *_boop_*.

"So he can understand us," Skips said. Benson looked down at baby Mordicai paternally and squeezed him gently, "It's okay, Mordicai. We'll find out how to get you back to normal again." He said soothingly.

Mordicai suddenly relaxed at these words. His muscles involuntarily relaxed and he draped his chin over Benson's shoulder. Mordicai officially succumbed to depression as Skips softly said, "I didn't know you were good with kids, Benson," Benson self-consciously bit his lip and sighed, "Well, I used to have a daughter. Lily…" He closed his eyes and paused for a moment, but then he remembered Mordicai and began patting Mordicai's back. "He's just so sensitive."

"Sorry about your child, Benson. I shouldn't have asked," Skips' shoulders sagged and he lowered his head sorrowfully. Benson shook his head, "No, it's fine. You didn't know. Now, I think we ought to wake the others up and tell them about Mordicai's condition, especially Rigby. You never know how he'll react when he finds out his best buddy is now a baby."

"_Why does he have to remind me?_" Mordicai thought. Skips nodded again, "Right. You go round everyone up while I go get some…'proper clothing' for Mordicai." Benson nodded and carefully handed baby Mordicai to Skips. "_What does he mean by 'proper clothing'?_" Mordicai said inwardly. Skips trotted into the house bathroom and laid Mordicai onto the counter.

"Okay, Mordicai. I'm going to pull something out, and I don't want you to freak out about. But first you need to know that since you're now a baby, you no longer have control of your bladder or your bowels. You are currently an incontinent infant, and…well...infants wear these." Skips withdrew a package of diapers from the cabinet. "If you're wondering where these came from, I think you remember when Muscle Man dared you to wear diapers for a week."

Mordicai cringed. Not only at the memory, but that he knew what was coming. Gulping, Mordicai clamped his eyes shut and stiffened up in a paralyzed state of mortification. A few crinkling sounds later; Mordicai felt the white garment hugging his legs. "There, it's all over now, Mordicai. You can look now." Skips said.

Taking in a deep breath, Mordicai's eyes reluctantly peeled open. He sighed in defeat at his new dilemma. He knew that he would not only have to wear diapers, he'd have to USE them as well. As much as he wanted to rip his hair out of his head and bash his skull against the wall, Mordicai knew he had no other choice.

So, Mordicai extended his arms and looked up at Skips will teary eyes. Skips smiled weakly and picked up the miserable baby blue jay as he then carried him downstairs.

"Alright, everyone. Skips and I have some bad news." Benson explained to everyone, and I mean EVERYONE: Rigby, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Pops, and Thomas. "Something has happened to Mordicai that he finds extremely embarrassing. We're going to show him to you, but if any of you laugh at him, YOU'RE ALL FIRED!" Benson warned the group. They all nodded and Skips walked into the room, a small, blue, furry bundle in his arms. Rigby was the first to notice the small…thing.

"Hey, what is that thing?" Rigby questioned, pointing to the bundle. Skips adjusted the bundle in his arms so everyone could see the tiny person in his arms. Everyone gasped at the sight; there, cuddled tightly in Skips' warm grasp, was a miniature version of Mordicai, in diapers, at the mercy of the whole world.

Tears were rolling down Mordicai's face, along with rivulets of runny snot and mucus. Mordicai's face was slightly red from crying so much. Rigby hopped off of the couch and scampered over to Mordicai.

"Dude….? Mordicai? Is that really you, bro?" Rigby asked, surprisingly calm and collective. He didn't show a hint of hilarity or mock in his tone, he actually seemed quite serious.

Mordicai remained silent. Rigby poked Mordicai's tummy, "Dude, come on, talk to me." "That's just it, Rigby. He can't talk, but he has his ways of communicating with us." Skips explained.

Rigby looked down to the floor, "So…my best friend is my best **baby** friend now?" He asked wistfully. Skips nodded. "Would you like to hold him, Rigby? He needs some consolation." Rigby agreed and extended his arms. Skips gently lowered Mordicai into Rigby's arms and Rigby almost dropped him. "Whoa! You're pretty heavy for your size, Mordicai!" Rigby chortled, smirking.

Mordicai didn't find his joke amusing. He proceeded to "punch" Rigby, but instead, he found himself only lightly tapping and prodding Rigby's shoulder. "Haha, you can't even play Punchies anymore!" Rigby chuckled. Mordicai tried his best not to cry, but he found it impossible as he burst into tears, wailing at the top of his volume.

"Ah! Uh…" Rigby panicked, frantically bouncing baby Mordicai up and down. "Sorry! I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, dude! Please don't cry…" He rambled on about how "sorry" he was when Skips took Mordicai away from Rigby, "Sorry, Rigby. He's still getting used to being this way, so try to be sensitive with him. His hormones and emotions are rampaging like wild, so you need to be careful." Skips informed him.

Rigby sighed and shrugged, "Well, whatever." "D'ooh! May I please hold the baby?" Pops cried out in glee, holding his arms out and making grabby hand motions at Mordicai. "_I still have a name, you know!_" Mordicai yelled in his mind.

"Sure, Pops." Skips handed Mordicai to Pops. Pops squealed at baby Mordicai and tickled his tummy, "You look simply adorable, Mordicai!" Mordicai fought back laughter, but he managed to let a small giggle slip out. Pops smiled and handed baby Mordicai to Muscle Man. "Here, you shall all get a chance to hold him!" Pops cheerfully exclaimed.

Muscle Man smirked at Mordicai, but said nothing as he handed the baby blue jay to High Five Ghost. High Five commented on how cute Mordicai looked before handing him to Benson. "Here, Benson." High Five said. Benson sighed and thanked everyone for behaving well at the news of Mordicai's predicament before he sent everyone back to bed.

"Well, Skips, I think early tomorrow morning, we have some shopping to do." Benson sighed again, thinking about how much baby items would cost at one trip. Skips' head bobbled up and down as they both headed back to bed. Skips once again stayed with Mordicai for the night, watching intently for if Mordicai would revert back to normal at all. Mordicai pretty much cried himself to sleep, not so excited for the day to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Little Baby Blue Jay, Chapter Two

The next morning, Skips woke up to a sobbing baby Mordecai. He immediately jolted up and dashed over to Mordecai and asked softly, "Mordecai, what's wrong?" Mordecai tried to explain to Skips that he was starving; he hadn't eaten since yesterday, and he was really hungry. "Ah, I see. Come on then. We should get you something to eat. Benson and Rigby went to the store and bought you some…well, food for you to eat."

Mordecai looked up at Skips in teary-eyed horror. Skips picked Mordecai up and carried him downstairs to find Muscle Man, Pops, and High Five Ghost eating breakfast. Mordecai stared longingly at their food; he wished he still had enough teeth to eat solid foods. Skips laid Mordecai onto a small chair that was stacked high with pillows. "We don't have a baby chair yet, so this will have to do." Skips said.

Mordecai sighed. This was going to get some getting used to. Suddenly, Rigby entered the room and trampled over to Mordecai. "Sup, dude? Have a good-night's sleep? I bet you slept like a baby, didn't you?" Rigby quipped, tweaking Mordecai's beak. Mordecai glared at him, trying to shape his soft, cute 'n cuddly baby features into a menacing glower. Rigby ignored him and began eating his bowl of sugary cereal.

Mordecai already had enough. He tried to crawl off of the table, but he ended up accidently slipping and plummeting to the floor. He wasn't injured, not even a bruise, but Mordecai was so shocked from the impact of his fall that he began crying.

"Dude! Mordecai! Are you okay?" Rigby suddenly spoke, crouching down to Mordecai. Mordecai was totally embarrassed, so he simply cried his displeasure. Rigby scooped him up and panicked on what to do. "How come everyone else knows about babies except me?!" Rigby screamed just as Pops, Muscle Man, and High Five Ghost came rushing over.

"What happened to the baby?" Pops questioned, patting Mordecai's head in sympathy. Mordecai whimpered; it was as if nobody knew who he really was and they thought he was a newborn baby or something like that. At this rate, Mordecai began to scream louder. Then, Benson and Skips came running into the room. "WHAT HAPPENED?" Benson screeched to the others. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

Skips scrambled over to Rigby and swooped Mordecai out of his arms, "Rigby! That's not how you handle a baby!" He adjusted Mordecai into a better and much more comfortable position rather than hanging upside down. Rigby frowned and crossed his arms, "How do you know? I could have done that!" He pouted childishly. Mordecai rolled his eyes, "_Geez, Rigby is acting even more babyish than me! And I'm really a really real baby_…" The young blue jay internally said.

Rigby 'hmm'ed a few times before he scampered upstairs. Benson had ordered him to finish all of his chores, including Mordecai's since Mordecai was too young to work anymore, much to Rigby's dismay.

Skips sighed and handed Mordecai to Benson, "Here. Take him. I've got some work to do for the rest of the day." And with that, he tottered away. "Alright, losers, whoever ate my breakfast burrito is gonna get it!" Muscle Man growled as he slammed the refrigerator door shut, startling Mordecai. The loud sound of the fridge door slamming hurt his sensitive eardrums, which resulted in him crying loudly.

"See what you've done, Muscle Man!" Benson barked, trying to calm Mordecai down. "And for that, you're the first one to change Mordecai's diapers."

Mordecai immediately stopped crying as he cringed at the comment. There was no way he was going to…to…go in those diapers! Sure, he had to do it before when he was an adult (( **A/N: For nobody who has seen the episode "Do or Diaper", you're not going to understand what I'm implying here **)) due to a dumb dare, but not when he was an actual baby!

Benson looked down at Mordecai, curious on why he suddenly stopped crying. "Weird…" Benson mumbled.

Muscle Man was about to rebuke a rebuttal, but High Five Ghost had already pulled him into the living room. "This ain't over, losers!" Muscle Man called as High Five dragged him in a tow.

Benson shook his head in disbelief at his moronic employees. He walked back upstairs to see Rigby dozing off on his trampoline bed. "Rigby! WAKE UP AND GET BACK TO WORK OR YOU AND MUSCLE MAN WILL BE CHANGING MORDECAI'S DIAPERS FOR A WEEK!" Benson yelled. The brown raccoon instantly shot up in bed and scampered out of the room, deciding today wasn't a day for slacking off.

Benson walked into the room and laid Mordecai down onto his bed. Benson was about to turn around and leave when he heard a high-pitched wail from behind him. It was Mordecai, reaching out for Benson. (( **Another A/N: No, this ain't a Mordeson moment, it's just a cute little scene. Plus, I wanted to write a part where Mordecai cries out and holds out his arms. I'm just your typical Mordecai fangirl. X3** ))

Benson raised a brow, but then smiled and sat back down on the bed next to Mordecai. "So, you don't wanna be alone, huh?" He asked, smirking. Mordecai nodded as his stomach rumbled. "Oh, right, you must be hungry. Wait right here." Benson left the room and soon returned with a styrofoam cup full of milk with a lid and straw on it.

"We don't have any baby bottles yet, but this will do for now. Besides, you look old enough to drink from a cup." Benson handed Mordecai the cup. Mordecai unsteadily gripped the cup, but almost dropped it. Luckily, Benson was there to catch it before it spilled all over the bed.

Benson held up the cup to Mordecai's mouth and let him suck through the straw until he had finished the drink. He disposed of the cup and then looked deep into Mordecai's eyes. "You need to try and talk. It's kind of hard to know what your needs are when you can't verbally communicate with us all."

Mordecai sighed inwardly and did his best to pronounce a single, coherent word. A few sputters later, Mordecai finally managed to say…

"I…I…c-ca-can….ta-t-talk…B-Ben…son…"

"Great! You can still talk!" Benson cheered. "Now, let's re-trace your steps. Did you ever have any…weird things happen to you yesterday? You know, before you got really sick?"

Mordecai thought briefly, then he uttered, "Y-yeah…I re-remember seeing this old lady at a gypsy shop…I-I told her that gypsies weren't real and all they did was scam people of their money…and…I guess she c-cursed me." He explained, still having a bit of a stutter. Mordecai's voice sounded quite similar to his adult voice, although it did have a bit of an acute pitch to it and it sounded much more infantile.

"Cursed you?" Benson inquisitively asked. "Never doubt those gypsies. They're real, believe me." He shuddered at a lost encounter of his.

"Y-Yeah," Mordecai shakily countered.

"Anyways, is there anything else you need right now?"

"I…I want Rigby." Mordecai squeaked. "He's always been there for me…well, most of the time anyway."

"I know you've had it rough for a few days, but you need to take it easy. Think of this as a…a…uh…a gift. Not a lot of people around here get to experience being…uh…I think you get it. I'll go get Rigby for you, but only for a while. He's got to get back to work soon."

"Okay."

With that, Benson left the room. He was a few feet away from the door when he realized his mistake. "I forgot…you should never leave a baby unattended." He stepped back into the room and wordlessly picked Mordecai up, much to the little blue jay's confusion.

He carried Mordecai outside to where Rigby was irritably raking some leaves aside Pops. "Rigby, Mordecai's a little upset and he wants to see you." Benson said. Rigby groaned slightly and took Mordecai away from Benson. "What's going on, dude?" Rigby asked the baby bird in his arms.

Mordecai glanced at Benson. He looked like he was about to cry, and Benson knew what he was implying. "Oh yeah, and Rigby? Mordecai somehow gained back his ability to talk normally." He said before walking off again.

Rigby looked down at Mordecai and raised his eyebrows, "So you can talk now? Well, why didn't you say so!" He laughed.

Mordecai glared at him, "Quit it. I just wanted to…hang out. Can we play some video games together or something cool?"

Rigby was about to answer when a thought hit him. This was a great opportunity to get back at Mordecai. "Sure…but I get to be player _**one**_ this time." He smirked.

Mordecai groaned, "Aw what! Dude, I've been through a lot lately, at least let me be player one this once! I promise I'll let you be player one next time!"

Another thought hit Rigby, a mischievous one at that. "Hmm…you know what? I'm in the mood for some coffee. What say you? Oh right, you can't have coffee, can you? Oh well, I guess Margret and Eileen wouldn't mind still seeing you!"

Mordecai froze.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ohh, aren't you just the cutest thing!" Margret crooned as Rigby entered the coffee shop, carrying the visibly upset Mordecai in his arms. Margret and Eileen were instantly drawn to the baby in Rigby's arms and were there to coo over him. Mordecai never felt so embarrassed in his entire life. He wanted to rip his hair out of his head and bash his skull against a hard wall.

"Aww, look at him! He looks so much like Mordecai." Eileen giggled. Margret raised one of her eyebrows slightly, "You know Eileen, you're right…he does look a lot like Mordecai…" She trailed off.

Eileen and Margret practically hovered over Rigby and baby Mordecai, much to both of the guy's dismays. Personally, Rigby hated girls being so close to him like this, and Mordecai was just downright humiliated. This was quite enough. He burst into tears, screaming his displeasure because the girls entered his personal space.

"Oh my," Margret whispered. She extended her arms, gesturing to Rigby that she wanted to hold the baby. Rigby gladly handed Mordecai to Margret. "_Anything_ to stop that racket," Rigby commented. Margret shot him a small glare and then tried patting Mordecai on his back, "Come on now, sh, shh, it's okay, cutie. You're okay. I'm sorry if Eileen and I bugged you." She murmured. This calmed Mordecai down somewhat. He gazed up at Margret with his adorably-huge eyes and thought, "_Oh man, she's way taller than me now! She's like…a skyscraper or something!_"

"So Rigby, whose baby is this anyways?" Margret asked. Eileen handed Rigby his promised mug of coffee and placed a hand on her hip. "Yeah, where did you get him?" She inquisitively said.

Rigby panicked; he knew if he told the girls the truth that when Mordecai grew back up again, he would be _seriously_ beaten to a pulp. But then again, this did seem like a good vengeance plot, so he smirked and nonchalantly answered, "Oh yeah, Mordecai got turned into a baby overnight and now I gotta take care of him." He simply explained. Margret and Eileen stood there, mouths agape at the news. Margret looked down at the baby in her arms and saw that Mordecai was blushing incredibly deeply, a dopey, nervous grin on his face.

"You mean…Mordecai's a…b-baby?" Margret stammered. Eileen rushed over to the kitchen sink and splashed cold water on her face, then raced back over. "Are you serious? That couldn't be Mordecai. Mordecai's a six-foot-tall blue jay, and he's twenty-three, not one year old." Eileen reasoned, abundantly skeptical about Rigby's story. Rigby shrugged, "Eh, that's what Skips told me."

At this rate, Mordecai erupted into tears again.

"Look what you've done now, Rigby!" Margret chided admonishingly. She once again tried to soothe the wailing Mordecai in her arms, but nothing seemed to stop him.

"Yo Mordecai, what's up, man? Why are you crying? I'm just telling them the tru-" Rigby stopped in mid-sentence and he covered his nose. "Aw sick dude! Did you seriously just do what I think you just did?"

Mordecai stopped in his tracks. He didn't…

Mordecai looked down at himself and noticed the diaper he was wearing was, undoubtedly, soiled. He couldn't believe what he had just done…even in front of Margret! This had to be it. Nothing would ever compare to how extremely embarrassing this was for him. Mordecai began sobbing at the top of his lungs uncontrollably. He couldn't help it! How would you react if you were wallowing in your own filth in front of everyone you knew?

Eileen and Margret's noses wrinkled at the smell, but they didn't react in any other way. Rigby was stunned at their reactions as if they had told him the world was coming to an end. "How can you guys even stand that smell? It's nasty!"

"Well, Margret and I have had some babysitting experience. I don't see why we wouldn't be surprised if our own friend had a dirty diaper. No matter how awkward it seems…" Eileen said, eyeing Mordecai uneasily. Mordecai mewled in shame and humiliation. He would rather die than face this much embarrassment.

Margret pondered for a moment, then snapped her fingers together. "I've got an idea! Eileen, don't you have a kit out in your car for when we have babysitting jobs on short notices? I think there might be some fresh diapers and stuff in there." Mordecai knew where this was going, and he didn't like the idea. He struggled to fight in Margret's arms, desperately trying to wiggle himself free. But her iron-like grip didn't seem to be letting him do such.

Eileen nodded at Margret and rushed out of the coffee shop to her car. She quickly returned to find Rigby attempting to sneak away from the scene while Margret tried to calm Mordecai down. Sighing, Eileen walked over to Rigby and pulled him in a tow towards Margret and Mordecai by his tail. "Come on, mister. You're not going anywhere." Eileen lectured as Rigby yelped in pain.

"Oh, good, you got the supplies." Margret said, relieved. Eileen nodded and crouched down on her knees to the floor, Margret following suit. Mordecai panicked and bawled as Margret laid him down. "It's a good thing we're on our break." Eileen said as she pulled out a clean diaper, a tub of powder, and a package of baby wipes from the kit. Mordecai flailed his pudgy arms around, one of his hands hitting the tub of powder in Eileen's hand, sending it flying through the air. Rigby held his hands up to catch it, shouting "I got it! I got it!" But sadly, it ending up bursting all over Rigby. Soon the raccoon went from a natural brown to a snowy white. Rigby coughed and sniffed himself, sighing morosely, "Aw man! There goes my manly scent of masculinity."

"Oh great, now we don't have any powder." Margret facepalmed. Mordecai seemed satisfied.

"It'll be good enough for now. C'mon, let's just change him before he gets a rash." Eileen giggled. Mordecai wanted to crawl into a hole and rot to death at these words. He squirmed slightly, kicking his legs impotently in the air. "Be still, Mordecai!" Margret firmly raised her voice. Mordecai paused; this was one of the first times Margret truly raised her voice to him. With a sigh of utter defeat, Mordecai eventually gave in and grudgingly allowed the girls to change him. He had closed his eyes during the "bad parts", but he would screw his face up in embarrassment when he heard the girls giggling. He yelped suddenly at the feeling of the cold wet wipes touching his rear end. He once again began to squirm hysterically. Margret gave Eileen a knowing glance and, wordlessly, Eileen grabbed Mordecai's legs to hold him still while Margret cleaned him up. Mordecai wept silently to himself, and soon he found himself in full-blown crying mode. Rivulets of tears, mucus, and runny snot coursed down his face. He had no control of the saliva that had formed inside his mouth and so it too ran down his mouth, falling onto his heaving chest.

Finally, after what seemed like an endless eternity to Mordecai, Margret securely encased a brand new diaper onto his body. Once she had finished changing him, Margret wiped her hands off with a wet wipe, as did Eileen. Rigby peered his head out of the restroom door, his face a pale green from vomiting. "I-is it safe for come out now?" Rigby moaned.

"Yeah, it is," Eileen replied, watching in concern as Mordecai began to throw a tantrum. He flapped his arms around like a spooked chicken and kicked his legs in the air wildly as tears continued to run down his face.

Suddenly, Margret and Eileen's boss came into the shop and nearly dropped his mug of tea. "W-what in blazes is going on in here?! Are you two slacking off again?!" He screamed at Margret and Eileen. The two girls shook in fear and Mordecai paused his tantrum, realizing that it might've been his fault that he interrupted the girls' work.

"Uh…sir! Y-you have to understand! O-ou-or friend got turned into a baby, a-an-and-" Margret sputtered as she scooped Mordecai up and handed him to Rigby. Rigby glanced at the two girls and gave them an apologetic expression before he scampered out of the coffee shop, pulling Mordecai in a tow. Mordecai began sobbing in sympathy for Margret and Eileen; he was worried that they would be fired from their jobs and blame it on him. Most of all, he didn't want his only true love to ignore him any longer. All the way back to the park, Rigby kept yelling at Mordecai to "shut up" and "relax, bro".

…Obviously, it wasn't quite effective on Mordecai.


	4. Chapter 4

(( A/N: I think I might need to study a few more episodes, cause my opinion on the character's personalities are so out of character. Ugh. *clears throat* Anyway, I just want you guys to know some of the ideas for this chapter came from **bg52598**.Go check out her profile! ))

Rigby sighed as he entered the house, a sobbing baby Mordecai clasping at the sweater he was wearing. "Come on Mordecai, stop acting like such a baby! Men don't cry!" Rigby growled in frustration at the small blue jay's crying. Mordecai sniffled, "R-really? Because I s-see you cry l-like a baby a lot, too!"

"Augh, whatever. You're a real baby now, anyway." Rigby replied nonchalantly. Mordecai beat on the sofa that Rigby had set him on with his tiny fists. "I know! Quit reminding me!" He screamed. "Whoa, whoa, chill out, Mordecai!" Rigby exclaimed, slightly frightened by the blue jay's tantrum. "I'm sorry you had to…um…you know…go through all of that, but you need to get over it, bro! You gotta face the fact that you're a baby now." Rigby explained, trying his best to hold in laughter.

Mordecai remained silent just as Benson, Skips, and Pops entered the house with a few grocery bags in each of their hands. "What's with the bags?" Rigby nosily asked. Mordecai stood up on his wobbly legs and peered over the couch to see.

"We just got a few things for Mordecai." Skips answered as he gently placed the bags on the kitchen table. "Aw sweet! Is it candy?" Mordecai eagerly asked as a tiny rivulet of drool escaped his mouth. "No. It's not candy. Its some things you'll need for the next week or so. Skips has contacted the Guardians of Youth-" Benson was stopped when a certain raccoon butted in. "You mean those giant baby guys?" Rigby interjected inquisitively. Skips rolled his eyes and continued, "Yes. Them. I contacted them and asked them if they could turn you back to normal, Mordecai…." He paused. Mordecai raised his eyebrows and flapped his arms around, "Well, what is it?!" He cried.

Mordecai's growing tantrum was abruptly stopped when Benson scooped him up. Skips sighed, "…And they told me that they will have to work on getting here. They said it's not very easy traveling from there to here in one day."

"So, we're stuck with MordeBaby for, like, a week?" Rigby smirked. Mordecai shot him a cold glare that basically said, '_SHUT UP!_' Skips shrugged, "I suppose so." He countered. Just then, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost came into the room, laughing delightedly as they each carried a burrito in their hands. Muscle Man had an extra in his hand as he walked over to Benson and Mordecai. "Sup, MordeBaby?" At that comment, Mordecai growled, surprisingly well for a one year old. "Anyway, um, me and High Fives took a break at the Snack Bar and got some burritos. I got you one too, Mordecai. I can't imagine being a dumb baby again, so here. Take it."

Just as Muscle Man was about to present Mordecai with the burrito, Benson slapped it out of Muscle Man's hands. The burrito plummeted helplessly to the floor and hit the ground with a massive *_splat!_*. Muscle Man glared at Benson, "BRO! I spent five dollars on that thing!" He pointed to the mutilated burrito. Benson fired an angry glance at Muscle Man, "Babies can't eat that sort of thing, you idiot!"

All of the yelling and loud noises made Mordecai's sensitive baby eardrums hurt, so he once again played the obvious card; he cried. Everyone's own ears were assaulted by the ear-splitting wail that erupted from the once passive Mordecai. Benson cringed and grinded his teeth together as he called Rigby over. He ordered Rigby to take Mordecai upstairs and try to calm him with…

"Here, just feed him this. He needs something that will make him last for the rest of the day." Benson handed Rigby Mordecai and a large baby bottle full of formula. Mordecai stopped crying and squirmed in Rigby's arms, flapping his arms around like a spooked chicken. Rigby grabbed the bottle and scurried upstairs while Muscle Man and Benson continued to argue.

"Come on dude, why won't you eat?" Rigby whined as he laid Mordecai down onto Mordecai's bed and tried to give him the bottle. "No way am I drinking through that thing! That's for babies!" Mordecai countered with a grim look as he crossed his arms.

"Mordecai, I don't know how many freaking times I have to tell you this, but you ARE a baby!" Rigby retorted. Mordecai unfolded his arms and sighed as he closed his eyes and replied, "Fine, give me the stupid bottle." At that same moment, Rigby shoved the bottle into Mordecai's beak and squeezed the bottle a little, stimulating Mordecai to suckle on the bottle' s nipple. It took a few hard seconds before Mordecai got the hang of suckling and he soon found himself, contentedly, nursing on the bottle. Rigby sealed his mouth shut to prevent any mean comments from emerging; he wanted Mordecai to be happy, not sad. Plus, he really didn't want to hear Mordecai start crying again nor did he want to have to force him to drink a bottle again.

A few minutes later, Mordecai had drained the bottle's contents. He let out a relieved sigh, but then clutched his stomach. "What's wrong now?" Rigby groaned. A few seconds later, Mordecai suddenly belched. Rigby was surprised that a baby could actually belch like that. "Whoa, dude! That was so cool!" Rigby exclaimed, grinning stupidly. Mordecai smiled a little, "R-really?" "Well, duh! That belch was huge!"

At that moment, Mordecai felt a stab of confidence.

"So, um, you wanna try and play some video games now? I-I'll let you be player one…" Rigby gave his friend a tiny smile. Mordecai was ecstatic. "Thanks dude." He squeaked. "No prob." Rigby picked Mordecai up and carried him back downstairs to the living room. He set him down onto the couch and plopped down next to Mordecai. "Here." Rigby said as he handed Mordecai a controller. Mordecai fiddled with the heavy device that appeared to weigh his hands down. Mordecai then pressed a button on the device and the television suddenly blew up.

"DUDE! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!" Rigby shrieked. Tears were brimmed in Mordecai's eyes, "Sorry! Sorry! I-I don't know what went wrong!" he cried out ruefully. Rigby yanked on his ears, "Ugh! You can't do anything now that you're a stupid baby again!"

Mordecai wrestled back tears, wiping the salty liquid from his eyes as he glared coldly at Rigby. "W-well, what if you were roped into this situation like me! Hm? What would you be able to do then?!" This time, Mordecai was no longer crying, but yelling. Rigby rolled his eyes, "I told you that gypsies were real, bro. Never mock the power of those babes."

"SHUT UP!" Mordecai wailed angrily. Benson rushed into the room to see what all the commotion was. He noticed that the TV was broken and Mordecai and Rigby were biting each other's heads off.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!?" Benson screeched, his entire face flushing red from anger. Rigby and Mordecai whipped around to see Benson standing behind them, blistering with rage.

"Oh, heh, heeey, Benson," Rigby nervously answered, trying to act as casual as possible. Benson snarled, "Don't try and play cool with me! Why were you yelling at Mordecai?!"

"WHAT! He started it!" Rigby retorted. Mordecai merely crossed his arms and stared solely at Rigby with a frown. "Yeah, whatever." He snorted. Benson sighed, "Rigby, why don't you go finish all your chores." "Can't Mordecai help me out? I hate doing my chores…" Rigby whined, a pout forming on his lips. "No, Rigby. Mordecai is too young to work now."

It suddenly clicked in Mordecai's mind. He no longer had to do any work now that he was small! He grinned to himself and rocked back and forth as he held his toes, giggling insanely. Rigby glared at Mordecai. "What are you laughing at?!" Rigby snapped. Mordecai ignored him and burst into hysterical laughter. "Rigby, what did I say about getting back to work? Do your chores _**NOW**_ or you're FIRED!" Benson said warningly as he left the room. Rigby growled at Mordecai, "You're lucky you're too tiny to do anything now." He poked Mordecai in his stomach, emitting a sudden chortle from the small blue jay.

Rigby creased his eyebrows. Mordecai never laughed when he ever poked or prodded him when he was an adult. A "lightbulb" struck him and Rigby's mind was assaulted with another devious plot.

"D'aawww, does da wittwe MordeBaby wike to be tickled? Yesh he does, yesh he does! Cuchi-coo, MordeBaby!" Rigby cooed in a despicable, high-pitched voice as he prickled Mordecai's foot with one finger, earning a babyish chuckle from Mordecai. Mordecai was becoming less irritated by his present condition; since he didn't have to do any more work, he was actually enjoying his newly-regained youth.

"What a cutie-fruity-wootie you are, MordeBaby!" Rigby smirked as he lifted Mordecai into his arms. Mordecai feigned annoyance, but he couldn't help himself once Rigby tickled his tummy. Mordecai cackled chaotically. Suddenly, his bladder gave way and Mordecai flooded his diaper anew with urine. Mordecai whimpered. He couldn't believe what he had just done in his diaper in the presence of his best friend. Rigby noticed this and was about to ask what was wrong when he felt a warm sensation trickling down his lower chest. He looked down and noticed that Mordecai's diaper had leaked and that it had soaked his fur. Rigby gasped and almost dropped Mordecai from the shock of this discovery.

"Dude! That's disgusting! I can't believe you just peed on me!" Rigby shrieked as he hastily placed Mordecai on the couch and rushed into the kitchen. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, Eeewww!" Rigby cringed as he jumped into the kitchen sink and began rinsing the urine off of his fur. "This is disgusting!"

From in the other room, Mordecai was trying to pull the event that just occurred out of his mind. How could he have done that to Rigby and not even know it? Mordecai sighed and buried his face into a pillow on the couch just as Rigby came into the room, some of his fur burned off. Mordecai lifted his head, "Dude, what did you do to your fur?"

Rigby grumbled, "I had to sanitize it with broiling hot water and some stupid cleaning chemicals. Thanks a lot, MordeBaby." He eyed the small blue jay warily. Mordecai rolled his eyes just as his cheeks pinked. He mumbled a few things and slipped off of the couch. He tried to stand up on his own legs. To test this, he stood up unstably on wobbly legs and tried to take a step towards Rigby, but he ended up failing as his legs retracted into his body and he fell to the floor with a plop.

"Great, I can't even walk." Mordecai groaned. He balled his fist together and started pounding the floor. Rigby watched in amusement. The little raccoon smirked as he heard a knock at the door, "I'll be right back, MordeBaby!" He teased. Rigby scampered to the front door and opened it, revealing a smiling Margret and Eileen.

"Oh, um, hi Rigby. Is Mordecai doing okay? We saw him crying when you guys left and we wanted to make it up to him." Margret smiled hopefully, Eileen bobbing her head in agreement. Rigby shrugged, "Sure. You can see the baby. Just don't feed him too many bottles, because he'll get gassy." "SHUT UP, RIGBY!" Mordecai screamed from in the other room. Margret and Eileen chuckled.

"Come on in." Rigby made a welcoming gesture into the house. Margret and Eileen compiled and they stepped into the house just as Mordecai was quickly crawling into the room as fast as his arms and legs could carry him. "Awww! He's so cute when he's crawling!" Eileen cooed. "He's always cute when he does anything!"Margret purred. Mordecai blushed madly, and he attempted to crawl underneath the kitchen table, but Rigby pulled him away before he could make a move. "Ah ah ah, not so fast, MordeBaby, you have to be nice to our guests." Rigby derided with a smirk of triumph.

Mordecai punched and kicked Rigby as hard as he could, but Margret swooped him up and hugged him. "I'm sorry about earlier, Mordecai. But really, it was no big deal. I'm not mad about you being a baby. In fact, I think you're adorable this way!" Margret murmured into Mordecai's ear. Mordecai whimpered a little in embarrassment. Rigby patted Mordecai's head and said condescendingly, "Aw, I think MordeBaby is a wittle fussy right now. Maybe he needs a nappy-wappy." He laughed mercilessly. Eileen lightly shoved Rigby, "Don't make him sad. Babies should be happy and cute, not all sad and tired." Mordecai internally growled. Indeed, he was ecstatic that he wouldn't have to do any more work, but being treated like a real baby was far enough.

"Personal space, please!" Mordecai cried out in annoyance. The crowd that had flocked around him drifted away from him as Margret squeezed Mordecai tighter. "Aw! He really does talk!" She giggled. Mordecai squirmed around in her iron-like grip, "Can…you…please…let me…go now…Mar…gret…?!" He uttered. Margret loosened her grip on him and handed him to Rigby, "Oh, sorry." She scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

Mordecai wiggled around in Rigby's rather loose grip, "C'mon, lemme go, dude!" Rigby dropped Mordecai and he fell to the floor on his stomach. A few tears formed in his eyes, but he hastily tried to wipe them away before Margret saw them. Unfortunately for him, Margret promptly noticed and 'awwwww'ed in sympathy.

"I-it's nothing," Mordecai quickly explained, wiping the salty liquid from his eyes. Margret scoffed and whisked him into her arms. "Of course it's something! You could have gotten seriously hurt!" She admonished, glaring slightly at Rigby. "Rigby, you need to be a lot more careful and gentle with Mordecai! He's a baby now, not a six-foot blue jay anymore! Have a heart!"

Eileen, as much as she wanted to defend Rigby, didn't want to make Margret think she was on Rigby's side. "U-um, yeah, Rigby! Have a-a heart." She said, blushing. Rigby saw right through her façade, however. He turned to Margret as another merciless idea spiraled into his mind. "Hey Margret…Mordecai's supposed to be this way for another week or so. Why don't we go and do some 'shopping' for him?"

"Rigby, I know that you're doing this to humiliate Mordecai. But then again, it's not proper for a baby to not have the things he needs…so yeah, I think we should go shopping!" Margret said.

"Hold on one second!" Benson suddenly appeared in the room. He pinched Rigby's ear, "You're not going anywhere until you finish your chores!" "Ooowwww!" Rigby howled as Benson dragged him out of the room. But before he left, Benson peered around the corner, "Oh, and you can go ahead and take Mordecai shopping. We needed to get him some more things anyway." He then withdrew his head again and left the room.

"Well…I guess that settles that." Margret eyed the spot where Benson had popped in, then she turned to Eileen. "Let's go. I have an old baby carseat in my car that I use for the kids I babysit. Mordecai can sit there." Eileen answered. Mordecai sighed. This was already going to be a very, very long day.


	5. Chapter 5

(( A/N: Idea for this chapter came from bg52598. Sorry if the characters still seem out of character, and I'm really sorry if the story goes in and out of detail. Hope you like anyway! ))

Little Baby Blue Jay, Chapter Five

Mordecai was horrified to find himself locked down into a baby's carseat. "Ready to go, little Mordecai?" Margret smiled thoughtfully at baby Mordecai as she buckled him in. Mordecai gulped and tried to speak, but his embarrassment took over him and all he said sounded more like a baby's babble, although he still could pronounce syllables properly. He silently cursed to himself as Margret revved up the car engine and sped off away from the park. Mordecai craned his head around and whimpered as they rapidly drove out of the park's sight.

"Hey Mordecai, you okay back there, buddy?" Eileen asked. Mordecai's face stained a deep scarlet, "I-I'm fine." Mordecai answered tartly. "Maybe he's cranky 'cause he's hungry." Eileen suggested. "Good idea." Margret agreed, nodding at her friend's suggestion. Eileen grabbed the diaper back and withdrew a bottle full of formula, then guided it towards Mordecai's mouth. Mordecai quickly turned his head, causing Eileen to accidently hit his cheek with the nipple of the bottle. "Come on, Mordecai, you gotta eat." Eileen urged.

"You can't expect me to drink that junk." Mordecai crossed his arms defensively. "Now now, Mordecai, don't be difficult. You need to eat." Margret chided in a sing-song voice. "Besides, Rigby told me earlier when you drank your milk you actually enjoyed it."

Mordecai twitched. Of course Rigby told them. Why did he not know that? He sighed in utter defeat as what little was left of his dignity and self-esteem was crushed as Eileen popped the nipple into his mouth. Mordecai grabbed the baby bottle and began to suckle down the milk inside as quick as he could, trying to show the girls that he wanted to get it over with. Unfortunately for him, the girls misinterpreted his message and giggled. "Aww, someone was hungry," Eileen crooned. Mordecai immediately yanked the bottle out of his mouth, "WHAT! No! I…I was just…" He had to admit; it did make his stomach feel a lot better when he ate, and the formula did taste pretty good since his tastebuds had changed along with his physical form.

"Well lookie here; we're here," Margret chuckled as she parked the car inside a mall parking lot. Mordecai shuddered. Margret and Eileen got out of the car and Eileen went to fetch the diaper bag as Margret retrieved Mordecai from the carseat. Just as Margret was about to unbuckle the harness that restrained him to the seat, Mordecai gently pushed her hands away. "No! I can do it myself." He declared. Margret smirked, "Okay mister tough guy. Show me that you can unbuckle yourself." Eileen stood idly by, giggling at the scene.

Mordecai growled and tried to press down on the button that held the harness together, but it was no avail as his tiny fingers didn't help him in his attempt. "Stupid piece of crap!" Mordecai cursed. Margret rolled her eyes as she unlocked him from the carseat and held him close to her body. "You know, babies shouldn't talk like that…" Margret's eyes darted towards Eileen knowingly. Eileen understood her message and dug her hand into the diaper bag. "Eileen, what are you do-" Mordecai was stopped as he felt the soft latex of a pacifier fill his mouth. Mordecai tried to spit the pacifier out, but Margret held it in. "_Augh! I hope they at least washed this before they gave it to me! Nasty!_" The now irritated blue jay thought as Margret and Eileen walked into the mall.

"_Whoa-ho-ho…this place is HUGE!_" Mordecai thought as he gazed around the mall with his wide naïve eyes. Mordecai spotted a nearby arcade as the girls roamed around the store. He gurgled from behind the pacifier, reaching out towards the arcade. Much to his dismay, Margret and Eileen passed the arcade. Mordecai grunted in frustration.

"Hey Eileen?" Margret suddenly spoke. "Do you think there's a restroom somewhere around here? I forgot to change Mordecai's diaper at the house." Chills ascended Mordecai's spine and he cringed at the sharp remark, covering his face with his hands as he groaned and blushed in humiliation.

"Yeah, I think it's near the snack bar." Eileen pointed over to a small grey door that stood next to a small food buffet. "I'll meet you in the baby's goods section." The small mole girl winked at her friend, then happily walked off into the baby's section. Mordecai didn't like what he heard about 'baby's goods section'. He bit down on the nipple of the pacifier, chopping the rubber in half. Margret creased her brow at the slobber-covered, mutilated pacifier and sighed as she walked towards the restrooms, a baby bag slung over her slim shoulder.

By the time Mordecai had finally gotten all of the ruined rubber out of his mouth, he shrieked in embarrassment to find Margret lying him down upon a baby changing station that was connected to the wall in the women's bathroom. "Margret! Why'd you take me in here?! Why can't we go into the men's room?!" He inquired. Margret narrowed her eyes, "I can't do that. Besides, no one will care since you're too young." She pointed out. Mordecai whimpered in silent defeat as Margret proceeded to change his diaper.

After ten minutes of dealing with Mordecai's antics, whining, and fighting, Margret finally managed to get him into a clean diaper. The exhausted cardinal walked out of the restroom, a few strands of her red hair going wildly askew. She placed her hand on her head, "Ugh…Mordecai, I never knew you could put up such a fight over a diaper change. Really, it's not that big of a deal!"

Mordecai said nothing as he simply pouted, his bottom lip jutting out as he crossed his arms angrily. Margret walked into a small shop called 'Babies in Bloom'.

"_Seriously_…" Mordecai whispered. "What? It's just a store. Trust me, nothing bad will ever happen to you in here. People will think that…well..I'm your mom." Margret blushed, as did Mordecai. Margret pretended that she never said that and she finally found Eileen holding out a small baby onesie that looked about Mordecai's current size. "Isn't it adorable? I think Mordecai would look adorable in it!" Eileen cooed. Mordecai cringed at the 'dreadful' garment and slapped it out of Eileen's hands. Margret gasped, "Mordecai! Why'd you do that?" She scolded. Mordecai pouted, "I didn't like it. It was for babies." "But Mordecai, you ARE a baby, remember? You gotta keep your body heat insolated," Eileen pointed out.

Mordecai said nothing as he buried his face in the crook of Margret's neck. "Maybe he's just a little tired. I think we'd better go back to the park," The red cardinal suggested as her mole friend nodded In agreement. With that, the three of them headed to the register and purchased their selected items before they walked out of the mall. Mordecai had fallen asleep on the way back to the car. Margret noticed and whispered in the midst of a quiet giggle, "Eileen! Look," She pointed to the sleeping Mordecai. Eileen smiled and giggled softly as she loaded the groceries into the trunk of Margret's car. After everything was packed, the three got into the car and sped off towards the park.

When they got back to the park, Mordecai had woken up after a bump had roused him out of his slumber. He groaned a bit, wanting to succumb to sleep again when he felt that his diaper was damp. "_Oh great, here we go again_," Mordecai thought. He wrestled back tears, but in the end it was no avail. He had wet his diaper like a baby! His emotions shifted rapidly under the influence of his newly infantized state and he felt his mind darkening with humiliation. When the storm of feelings reached its peak, he closed his eyes, squeezing them together as tightly as he could while his face reddened in outrage. Mordecai balled his tiny fists and shook them impotently in the air in front of himself in an infantile gesture of frustration while tears of mortification burned their way down his cheeks. "I didn't ask for this!" he raged to himself silently. His beak parted and went agape as he began to loudly wail his displeasure. Mordecai was shaking his fists up and down helplessly and screaming at the top of his lungs. Mordecai had squeezed his eyes shut with all the force he could summon from his baby muscles. His face had reddened from the blood that had rushed to his face and copious tears ran down his puffy cheeks to fall wetly on his chest. His toothless gums could not contain his spit and drool dripped off his chin in strings, joining his tears on his heaving chest.

Seconds after Mordecai began his fit of rage, Margret and Eileen swiftly turned around to face Mordecai. Of course, Margret had to turn her focus back on the road. She turned off of the road to stop and got out of her car, opening the back door to see what the matter with Mordecai was. "Mordecai, what's wrong?" Margret inquired with a mix of concern and curiosity on her face. Mordecai drummed his heels on the carseat he sat in, lifting his legs and slamming his feet down with all the force his infant body could muster. Margret was taken aback by the hurricane of emotions that spawned from the small blue jay before her. He was having a full-blown temper tantrum! She had never seen him like this before. Sure, he had been quite stubborn at times, but never like this! The old Mordecai she knew and loved was now gone, leaving only a screeching baby bird in its wrath.

Margret unbuckled Mordecai from his carseat and cuddled him close to her chest. "It's okay, it's okay, shh, shhh…what's wrong with you, Mordecai? Are you hurt?" She asked. Before Mordecai could answer, Margret felt the dampness on Mordecai's diaper as she held him. She noticed the faint wet spot on the front of his diaper and immediately knew what the problem was. "Ohh…I see what's wrong now. There there, little one. Don't cry. Shhhhhh…Shhhhh… Don't worry. I don't mind that you wet yourself. You're a baby. Babies do that sort of thing! Don't worry sweetie…I'll get you all cleaned up!" Margret said soothingly as she laid Mordecai down onto the seat. Margret craned her head towards Eileen, "Eileen? Can you hand me the diaper bag?" Eileen nodded and handed her the diaper bag. "Thanks." Margret proceeded with the task at hand as Mordecai continued to cry aloud. As much as he wanted to stop crying and act like a man, he couldn't seem to stop his waterworks. His piercing wails had slowed to an occasional sniffle as Margret cleansed his rear and topped it with powder. "Shhh…shh, it's okay, Mordecai, there's no need to be embarrassed. I'm doing this for you. You don't have to be embarrassed. This will be our little secret," She smiled. At these words Mordecai did stop crying. He wanted to talk to Margret, but he didn't seem to have any courage to do so. He watched in pure horror and mortification as his girlfriend slipped him into a new diaper. "There now," Margret smiled, "That's better, isn't it?" She patted his protruding toddler's stomach.

Mordecai sighed in relief; he was thankful that the whole ordeal was done for, yet he still had a hint of embarrassment. Mordecai seemed to be getting used to wearing diapers, as much as he hated to admit it. He was far from liking them, however. Margret hugged him for a moment, and then buckled him back into his carseat. Just as Mordecai was about to close his eyes and let his dreams wash all of the humiliation he had encountered away, Margret pulled a baby bottle full of a strange golden-brown liquid. Deep within his subconsciousness, Mordecai recognized the drink, but he just couldn't make out what it was.

"Here you go, Mordecai. Some apple juice ought to make you feel better." Margret smiled as she handed the bottle to him. Almost instinctively, Mordecai latched onto the bottle and began to nurse on it in a dilatory way. As he drank, Mordecai made small suckling noises, eliciting giggles from Margret and Eileen. Mordecai scolded himself for his childish behavior and was ashamed of himself by his earlier tantrum. Was he getting fond of his new body? It make Mordecai sick to his stomach to think about it; he could already picture himself as a mentally-and-physically regressed infant creeping around the carpet, drooling as he dragged a teddy bear or some kind of baby toy behind him while Margret and Eileen took pictures, whilst everyone was laughing at him and commenting on how adorably sweet he looked. Mordecai shuddered at the thought. He went back to nursing, focusing on how quickly he could drain the bottle. He began to suckle faster, trying to finish the bottle off and get it over with. It only made it more humiliating for Mordecai as the girls 'awww'ed at him.

He was surprised to find out just how pleasurable nursing was. Instead of being difficult and awkward, suckling felt surprisingly ...good! Sucking on the nipple gave him a deep, gratifying, stimulating contentment that pervaded him with a feeling of lassitude and security. The aroma of sweet apple cider filled his beak and nose as he pulled each sip into his mouth. He could taste it not only on top and sides of his tongue, but on the sides of his mouth as well.

By the time Mordecai had finished the bottle, he realized that the girls had already arrived back at the park. Hastily, Mordecai pulled the nipple out of his mouth and he blushed slightly. "Ugh, I gotta stop doing that! If I keep that up, I'll probably think like a real baby!" Mordecai muttered inwardly. Margret and Eileen got out of the car and Eileen was the first one to grab Mordecai while Margret got the diaper bag and groceries. "Come on, little Mordy," Eileen cooed. "I'll bet you're tired. Let's get you inside."

She carried Mordecai back into the house, Margret in hot pursuit. As they entered the house, Pops approached them. "Oh hello, girls!" Pops said in his usual bright demeanor, "Did you have fun at the mall?"

"We sure did," Margret smiled. "Here you go, Pops." Eileen said as she handed Mordecai to Pops. Pops giggled and looked down at Mordecai. "I assume you had fun as well?" He cheerfully asked. Mordecai slightly nodded, rubbing his eyes to show that he was tired and he didn't have the energy to talk. "Oh, he must he tired. Poor thing; let us guide you to bed." Pops turned to the girls briefly, "Thank you girls so much to taking care of the baby. ("I have a name, you know!") I'm sure Mordecai had a jolly good time!" He grinned. Margret smiled, "Happy to help, especially for Mordecai. Oh, and here, we bought him some diapers and baby formula and clothes while we were there. He might need them for the weekend," She giggled as she handed a few bags to Pops.

"Thank you, ladies! Goodbye now!" Pops called out as the girls headed out the door. Then, Benson walked into the room, looking noticeably happy. "Hey Pops." Benson greeted. He looked down at Mordecai and smiled, "And hello there, Mordecai."

"Can I go to sleep now? I'm tired," Mordecai mumbled, yawning hugely. Benson shrugged and gave him a knowing look, "Of course you can go to sleep. Isn't that what babies do?" He smirked. Mordecai tried to look menacing, but his body had other plans and he closed his eyes, quickly drifting off to sleep in moments. Pops handed him to Benson, "Here you are, Benson. Oh, and for when he wakes up…" Pops pulled out his wallet and got out a small lollipop. "Butterscotch ripple!" He cheered quietly. Benson accepted the lollipop and smiled, "Thanks Pops." He then left the room, carrying the dozing Mordecai up to his and Rigby's room.

When Benson opened the door, he was not surprised to find Rigby listening to music on some headphones. He bobbed his head up and down at the rock music that pulsated through the headphones, rocking to the beat. Benson growled and ripped his headphones off, emitting a yelp of brief pain from the raccoon. "Rigby! You were supposed to be mowing the lawn with Muscleman and High Five Ghost!" Benson yelled, careful not to wake Mordecai up.

Rigby shrugged. "Whatever you say. Oh, another thing…" He paused, "Why is there a baby crib in here?"

Benson slapped his own forehead, "It's for Mordecai. Now get back to work or you're-" He realized his mistake as Mordecai began to whimper and stir due to the volume of Benson's voice. "…fired." Benson finished quietly. Rigby scampered out of the room, not caring how much noise he made. Benson scowled at Rigby's fashion of leaving the room, but said nothing more. He laid Mordecai down inside the baby crib and patted his head before leaving the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Little Baby Blue Jay, Chapter Six

(( A/N: **Yay…these newer chapters are getting juicer and juicer each day! ****:3**** I hope I don't seem to mean to Mordecai in this story, and I'm terribly sorry if the characters and storyline seem out-of-character. It's kind of hard to match the canon and non-canon personalities. ****xD**** And brace yourself, Mordecai fans, because in this chapter, Mordecai gets the worst kind of humiliation you can imagine. It's…well, you'll just have to read to find out! My work here is done.** *_overly-enthusiastic salute_*

**One more thing: I heard some of you wanted me to make a sequel to this story when it's completed where Rigby is turned into the baby by Mordecai. Now I just want to say…I WILL DO IT, FOR YOU!**** :D** ))

"Mordecai."

Mordecai kept his eyes snapped shut as he flinched in irritation at the person who had so rudely disturbed his nap.

"Hey dude, Mordecai, wake up."

_Poke_.

Mordecai maintained the agitated glower on his face, trying to pull the soft fleece coverlet that blanketed his body.

"Come on man, wake up. It's important!"

_Poke_.

"Rigby," Mordecai groaned. "What is it?!" He grouchily answered.

"Whoa, someone's crabby." Rigby folded his arms. "Benson wanted me to take you downstairs or something."

"But I'm tiiirrred….need more sleep…" Mordecai whined childishly, pulling the blanket over his head. Rigby rolled his eyes and ripped the covers off of his friend, "Quit acting like such a baby, Mordecai. Come on, Benson wanted to see you." He snatched Mordecai up and carried him downstairs.

As Rigby hauled him down the stairs, Mordecai's hand snaked its way up to his face and his thumb rested on his beak. It wormed its way into his mouth and he reflexively began to suck on his thumb involuntarily. Rigby noticed this and smirked, but said nothing as he met Benson at the end of the stairs, Skips and Pops standing right behind him.

"Thanks for getting him, Rigby. Now go back to work." Benson said. Rigby groaned melodramatically and pouted immaturely. Benson eyed him, and Rigby sighed and scampered out the front door to finish his outside chores.

"Look, Mordecai, there's no easy way to tell you, but we can't look after twenty-four-seven, do you understand? And because of that, there's something we're forced to do until you're normal again." Benson looked down thoughtfully at Mordecai. Mordecai simply looked up at him, fearing the worst.

"We're going to have to put you in a daycare until Skips can get the antidote for your…condition." Mordecai freaked out and straight out began to panic. Alarmed by his response, Benson tried to sooth Mordecai by awkwardly patting his back. This was too much to Mordecai. First the diapers, then drinking from stupid bottles, and now daycare?! This was going too far.

"Noooo! You can't do that to me! I-I can take care of myself!" Mordecai bawled. Benson shook his head, "I'm sorry, Mordecai, but it's the law. Someone must take care of you, and we don't have the time."

Mordecai sniffled, "Ca-Can't Margret and Eileen t-take care of m-me?" He asked with teary eyes. "No, they're too busy doing their own jobs." Skips interjected. "Sorry I f-freaked out like that…I can't seem to control my emotions…w-why can't I control my emotions?" Mordecai sniffled. Benson shrugged, "Well, babies don't really have any discipline over their emotions. And…you are a baby."

"Don't remind me," Mordecai sighed, wiping his remaining tears away. "But hey, look at the Brightside; if you go to daycare, you never know, you might have fun!" Benson smiled reassuringly. Mordecai frowned in disbelief; who could _**ever**_ have _**fun**_ at such an _**abhorred**_ place?! Surely not him. "He's probably just tired." Skips mentioned. "And probably hungry too." He added, hearing Mordecai's stomach growl fiercely. "I know, I'm starving. I haven't eaten in hours." Mordecai muttered.

Benson's face clouded with a mixed expression of concern and disapproval at Mordecai for not saying he was hungry. "Mordecai, if you ever are hungry, don't hesitate to tell us. It's okay to be vulnerable at times." The gumball machine said in an aberrantly tender quality. "I heard that Margret and Eileen got you some food at the store today. Let's go see what they got you."

Mordecai was then carried into the kitchen, and he wasn't surprised to see a highchair awaiting him. "Really…" He facepalmed. Benson rolled his eyes and locked the small blue jay into the highchair. "I don't want you getting hurt. I think you remember what happened yesterday when you tried to sit on the table."

Mordecai mumbled incoherently to himself as Benson mined through several grocery bags. He pulled out a few jars of baby food, grimacing as he read the labels. "Ingredients are…broccoli…brussel sprouts…spinach…lima beans…and…asparagus?! …They call this stuff baby food?! More like dog food." Benson made a disgusted face. Mordecai sighed in melancholy; he wasn't pleased with the fact that he was expected to eat that garbage.

Benson pulled up a chair near Mordecai's highchair along with a spoon and a jar of the 'dreaded' baby food. He ladled out a dollop of the food onto the spoon and moved the pile of sludge towards Mordecai's mouth. Mordecai gagged as the food touched his tongue and 'poisoned' his tastebuds. "I'm not gonna eat that poor cooking! Whoever came up with that junk is _**insane**_! I'm not eating it." He crossed his arms and turned his head away in disgust. "Listen Mordecai," Benson said looking him in the eye, "You're a baby now and you have the same needs as one. That includes food."  
"I still don't see why.." Mordecai was cut short getting a spoonful of the food in the mouth. He gagged, sickened, but swallowed. "Are you trying to choke me?!" Mordecai asked accusingly. But Benson took this opportunity to shovel another spoonful in his mouth.

Much complaining and gagging later the jar was emptied of its contents. "That was disgusting," Mordecai moaned as he was being unbuckled from the highchair. "I can't believe you made me eat that." He said as a loud yawn escaped his mouth.

"You must be tired. Here," Benson left the room momentarily and returned with a baby bottle of formula. "Drink this." Mordecai sighed, accepting his fate as he began to drink from the bottle. ANYTHING to get the horrid taste in his mouth. Benson watched, stifling back laughter as Mordecai drained the bottle in a few single draughts. A long hollow slurp signaled that Mordecai had finished the bottle. "All done?" Benson let a small chuckle slip. Mordecai stared wordlessly at his boss that was desperately trying to hold back laughter. Benson tossed a cloth over his shoulder and then picked Mordecai up and held him over his shoulder. Having past experience with a child of his own, Benson knew exactly what to do. He patted Mordecai's back, much to the blue jay's confusion.

"_Wait a second, what does he think he's doing?_" Mordecai internally said. He was about to asked him when Mordecai unexpectedly belched, the sharp pain in his stomach instantly vanishing. Mordecai sighed in relief, thinking that the torture was over. Suddenly, Mordecai felt like he was going to throw up. He cupped his cheeks shut in an attempt to block the vomit he was about to release, but it was no use. He spit up onto the cloth that laid on Benson's shoulder.

"_Ahh! No! Benson's gonna kill me! I'm doomed! This is so humiliating!_" Mordecai's mind raced a million miles an hour as he whimpered shamefully. Benson craned his head to see what the matter was; just as he expected, he saw a pool of regurgitated formula that was being absorbed into the cloth. He smirked knowingly and wiped Mordecai's beak off with the clean side of the cloth before disposing of the sullied cloth.

"Uh…sorry about that, Benson." Mordecai blushed. Benson shrugged, "No big deal." After a few awkward moments of hard silence, Mordecai broke the stillness. He was still blushing madly, a sour look of disgrace on his face. "Uuh…Benson..I…I kinda…uhm…" "You wet yourself?" Benson practically read his mind. Mordecai nodded after a few seconds and buried his face into his hands in humiliation. Benson looked down to confirm this and wasn't surprised to see that the front of Mordecai's diaper was damp and the padding inside felt ample. Benson sighed, "Okay…let's just go and get this over with."

He went upstairs, carrying Mordecai into his and Rigby's room. He gently laid Mordecai down on Rigby's "bed" (precisely, the trampoline that was piled with dirty clothes) and took a deep breath. He hadn't changed a baby's diaper in years- it had to have been at least 20 years in the highest range.

"Let's see if I can remember how to do this." Benson bit his lip as he went to the crib that contained a few supplies that Margret and Eileen had bought. He went back over to Mordecai to find that the little blue jay had fallen asleep. "Aww," Benson smiled to himself. "I have to admit; he is pretty cute this way. Not to mention, he's not much of the nuisance as he was before." He mined throughout the bag until he found what he was looking for.

"Alright…here we go." Benson took another deep inhale before he proceeded to change Mordecai's diaper. It took some effort, but Benson finally managed to untape the tabs. He pulled off the diaper and quickly disposed of it by bundling it into a neat ball and tossing it in a trash can. Benson wasn't surprised to see that the trash can was chocked full of empty potato chip bags and old video game cases. It was almost like a daily routine to find these predictable objects lying carelessly around the house.

He snapped back to reality and went back to the task at hand. When he turned around, Benson found that Mordecai was once again sucking on his thumb, more specifically, his fist. Small rivulets of drool dribbled down his chin and plopped onto his chest as he snored softly in his sleep. Benson shook his head, Mordecai was always such a heavy sleeper. Lifting the blue jay's ankles into the air, Benson plucked up a series of moist towelettes and looked away as he swabbed Mordecai's rear and nether regions clean. When that dirty deed was done, he abandoned the wipes and swiftly dealt with them by throwing them away in the same fashion he did with the diaper. Benson then sprinkled Mordecai's rear sparingly with the baby powder before he clothed Mordecai into a brand new diaper.

"Finally," Benson sighed in relief. "I never knew that it was so hard. I don't know how I ever managed taking care of Lily…" He stared off into space as thoughts of his daughter littered his mind and polluted it with the aroma of anguish. He shook the dark and somber thoughts out of his mind and looked back down at the sleeping Mordecai. He picked the blue jay up and delicately placed him inside the crib. "Tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow, I shall enroll him in daycare. Maybe it'll loosen him up a bit and make him think of his newly-found youth as a gift." The gumball machine considered.

Ribbons of daylight crept into the bedroom and garnished the room in a party celebrating the arrival of the brand new day. The last vestiges of the night were polished off by its sunny proxy and were substituted with a bright, up-to-the-minute day. A beam of sunrays danced on the sheet in front of the sleeping Mordecai and shone over his face. The burning sensation of the sun's halo permeated his face till it became a fiery numbness, making Mordecai instantly wake up. He flailed his arms in an attempt to blot out the sun's powerful reflection, only making fruitless thrashing movements in the air. He sighed and tried to cover himself with the blankets when he heard Rigby say at the top of his volume, "Morning, MordeBaby! Did hims sleep well? Hm? Diddums sleep well?"

Mordecai's head popped out of the blankets and he glared at Rigby sternly, "What's with you and all your lame words?! It's not my fault I have the body of a stupid baby!" "Benson wanted me to tell you that today you're gonna have to go to daycare." Rigby smirked in satisfaction, tweaking Mordecai's beak.

"Dude! Ow! What's with the change of heart?! Why are you suddenly so…cruel all of a sudden?" Mordecai whimpered, maintaining an angered expression. Rigby's smile faded, "Dude, you've always been such a cool guy. You always picked on me, called me a big baby, and to top it all off, you punch me a lot! And I never get to be player one!"

"Dude, you're terrible at being player one anyway. And I only picked on you and punched you because I was messing with you! Isn't that what guys do?!"

"I think you just messed with something else." Rigby grimaced as the smell hit him. The significant fumes that emitted from Mordecai's diaper made the embarrassed blue jay blush furiously. He clutched the front of his diaper and yelled at the chuckling raccoon, "You're gonna pay for this!" Rigby continued to snort and hoot with amusement as Mordecai sat uncomfortably in his soiled diaper.

Moments later, Skips entered the room in his usual fashion: he skipped. "What's going on in here?" It wasn't long before he smelled the reeking fumes of Mordecai's dirty diaper. "Oi! Mordecai, you okay?"

Mordecai seethed as he struggled to hold back the rivers of tears that he was bound to release at any given time. He glanced at Rigby, who was rolling on the floor holding his stomach from laughing, then looked at the concerned Skips who stood in the doorway. Mordecai then realized what had to be done. He was going to have to cry. Actually, scratch that. He was going to have to wail, EXACTLY how a real baby would. It was painfully too much for Mordecai to handle. He let his tears flow and he started to bawl his eyes out, letting out every bit of frustration into the tears and screams he let out.

Rigby quickly stopped laughing and Skips immediately rushed over to the bawling baby Mordecai. He scooped him up and noticed the clearly visibly diaper that hung slightly below Mordecai's hips. It was indeed soiled, not to mention wet. Skips shot Rigby a look that practically told Rigby what Skips had in mind. Rigby was confused momentarily until he realized what Skips was implying. "Oh no, you can't expect me to do that!" Rigby yelled in exasperation. "Yes, I actually do. Do it for Mordecai. You should be ashamed of yourself, Rigby; you should know the difference between pitying someone and laughing at their misfortune. Now, if you don't know how to change a diaper, I'll show you."

Mordecai's wailing had slowed to an occasional sob as he tried to calm himself down. "W-wait, you mean…Rigby's gonna change m-me?" It made him smile a bit, only he was still positively embarrassed about the whole ordeal. "Oh no way! I'm not gonna change his diapers!" Rigby protested.

Skips shot Rigby another look, and it summoned the raccoon to hush. He made a gesture to come over and Rigby compiled, reluctantly. Skips then showed Rigby how to change a baby's diaper, and I mean the whole nine yards: untaping the diaper, how to dispose of it, cleaning the baby, and everything else. Soon enough, Mordecai was in a clean diaper. However, although he was thankful that he was at last out of that disgusting old diaper, he was not impressed to find that Skips and Rigby had clothed him in a ridiculous white T-shirt and blue pants that fit his size.

"Huh…I guess that wasn't so bad." Rigby admitted. Mordecai giggled lightly as Skips slipped some socks onto his feet. Then, Benson and Pops entered the room. "Hey Skips, is Mordecai ready to go? We need to drop him off at the daycare soon." Benson questioned.

"Yep, he's ready." Skips handed Mordecai to Pops' free hands, in which Pops giddily accepted him. "But he hasn't had any breakfast yet. I think we should feed him before we drop him off at the place where little kiddies stay." "It's called a daycare, Pops, and you're right…he does need to eat." Benson agreed. Mordecai sighed. "_Here we go again with the baby food…_" He said internally.

"Alright, me and Pops will take him downstairs and feed him before we leave. In the meantime; Skips, Rigby, the gutters on the roof need to be cleaned out. I want you two to take care of that, alright?" Benson warily said. Skips nodded affirmatively and everyone stared at Rigby. "…What?" Rigby answered. "That means you too, Rigby. And no slacking off!" Benson reiterated.

Rigby groaned in disappointment, eliciting a laugh from the blue jay in Pops' arms. "Haha, you have to do work and I don't!" Mordecai stuck his tongue out at Rigby childishly, and Rigby copied him.

"Alright, that's quite enough you to. Now, get back to work." Benson impatiently said. Rigby whined, "But whyyyy…" "BECAUSE I SAID SO! NOW GET BACK TO WORK OR YOU'RE FIRED!" Benson's gumballs were flushed with redness. "Whoa whoa, Benson, relax. You're gonna have a stroke if you get too angry." Rigby said impassively. Benson twitched in anger, venom coursing through his veins. Rigby sensed at this point that he had better get back to work before Benson exploded, so he made a beeline for outside, Skips following in pursuit.

"Relax Benson, calm down." Pops put a hand on Benson's shoulder. "Let's just go feed the baby and drop him off at the careday." "It's a daycare, Pops." Benson revised. Pops looked naively confused, as he always did. "Ohh…"

"Anyways, let's just get Mordecai some breakfast and get going. The park is being inspected today and I don't want to not be here when he arrives." Benson shooed Pops and Mordecai out of the door and downstairs to the kitchen. Mordecai was once again locked into the highchair, although this time he was less angry about it than he was annoyed. After a few minutes of watching Pops work at the kitchen stove, Pops approached Mordecai with a sizzling pot full of…something. He couldn't make out what it was inside the pot, but he knew he had seen it somewhere before.

"Here you go, Mordecai! It's a family specialty: Oatmeal and applesauce!" Pops cheerfully said as he poured the oatmeal into a bowl and placed it in front of Mordecai. Then, Pops drizzled the oat cereal with some applesauce and stirred it all together with a spoon. Mordecai moaned, "Can't I have honey on it instead?" "No Mordecai, I'm afraid not. Honey is not good for babies when they're your age." Pops sorrowfully dipped his head low in sympathy for Mordecai. The blue jay nodded his understanding and tried to pick up the spoon that Pops had given him, but it slipped out of his hand. Mordecai quickly glanced up at Pops. He wasn't upset; he just looked like he was in need for some support. Smiling, Pops handed him the spoon and said, "Try again."

Mordecai did manage to pick up the spoon and scoop out a dollop of the oatmeal, but it didn't make it to his mouth. It landed onto the tray that was connected to the highchair with a large *_splat!_*. Mordecai grumbled angrily as he tried to feed himself once again, but no matter how many copious times he tried, each and every one of them failed. He began to sob in quiet defeat, realizing how weak and helpless he truly was. He needed some help, even though he dreaded being helpless. Mordecai was a pretty tough guy, but being turned into a useless one year old hardly made him tougher. One measly diaper change by his own best friend wasn't enough to stop him in his tracks. But not being able to feed himself was an entirely different thing!

Pops comforted him until he had finally calmed down. The lolliman wiped Mordecai's tears away and dried his eyes, reassuring him that he could do it. Mordecai nodded, feeling a bit more confident this time. He lifted the spoon, dipped it into the bowl, and measured out a small spoonful of the oatmeal. He slowly pushed it towards his mouth. It got closer…and closer…aaand closer…suddenly, his weak infantine muscles gave out and he dropped the spoon once more.

"Ugh! This is so stupid! I hate this!" Mordecai picked the spoon back up and threw it across the room. "You know, Mordecai, I don't mind if you let me feed you. Is that alright?" Pops said quietly. Mordecai sighed and nodded, accepting his fate. Pops smiled softly and retrieved another clean spoon as he proceeded to feed Mordecai his meal.

By the time Mordecai had finished his entire bowl of oatmeal with applesauce, Benson entered the room, pointing at his wrist watch. "It's time to go." He announced. Pops quickly fetched Mordecai a bottle of formula and gave it to him, smiling rather oddly as he did so. Mordecai took one sip from the bottle and had a funny look on his face. He turned to Pops and asked, "Pops…is this milk spoiled or something? It tastes weird." "Oh no, nothing's wrong with it. It's just goat's milk." Mordecai nearly vomited at these words. _Goat's milk_?! What was Pops thinking?!

"What?" Mordecai repeated, wanting to make sure he wasn't hearing things. "It's goat's milk! My family used to drink it all the time when I was a boy. It is supposed to have jolly-good nutritional value and it tastes good! Doesn't it?"

Mordecai took another sip of the milk and actually found that it tasted tolerantly nice. He smiled and nodded at Pops, taking a few more sips as Benson approached him and lifted Mordecai out of the high chair. "Let's go Pops, the cart is ready to go." The gumball machine said. Pops nodded and they all went outside to the cart. Once in and buckled up, they drove off towards the daycare that Mordecai was dreading to go into. As they arrived, Mordecai's eyes were threatening to leak with tears, so his eyes began to flutter rapidly to prevent the tears from falling. He gazed up at the tall building that towering over him as they walked into the building, reading the name of the daycare. "Creative Minds daycare center", it was labeled.

Once the receptionist had properly identified Benson and Pops and Mordecai, they were admitted to secured area of the Daycare's interior to wait while one of the supervisors was summoned to formally enroll the child into their custody. The three were led into a room that was called the "Hugs and Kisses Kindergarten" ("What a lame name." –Mordecai).

Mordecai was horrified to see that the Daycare's small clients were no older than five years old at best, and that most of them were from two-to-three years old. Mounds of building blocks were piled in a corner of the play area while the balance of the area was scattered with brightly colored children's toys. The cheerful kids played with the blocks and dolls and toy trucks, beaming smiles gracing their innocent features. He noticed that sucking one's thumb appeared to be essential behavior at the Daycare. Not a single child's mouth whose hands were unengaged was free of either a thumb or a pacifier. They crawled and tottered about the carpet, moving from toy to toy without let or interference. They played on their hands and knees among the younger toddlers without any embarrassment over their reflexive and instinctive method of transportation. Occasionally, one of the children would wander gaily across the area in quest of some fascinating toy, only to fall down and grasp the childish amusement the moment they reached their objective.

Mordecai seethed as Benson sat him down in the area where the younger infants played. He patted Mordecai on his head before he and Pops waved goodbye. "Have fun, Mordecai!" Pops shouted with so much optimism and merriment as he and Benson left. Mordecai felt as if he had just been abandoned. "Screw this, this place blows." Mordecai muttered. He attempted to maneuver himself onto his feet and negotiate his way through the obstacles of baby toys and traffic of toddlers. Mordecai grimaced in disgust as he saw some young toddlers picking their runny noses while they drooled all over everything in their path.

Mordecai wobbly stood up on his unstable feet and began to cautiously walk his way through the mountains of toys and other children around him, but he lost balance and plummeted to the floor with a plop. He landed on his back, but thankfully he barely felt any pain. As he sat up, Mordecai watched as another toddler attempted to walk like he did, only for her to land on her back as well. However, instead of ignoring the fall, she burst out in a fit of rage, bawling as if she was two years old. Mordecai rolled his eyes; it was like he was trapped in a baby's paradise, yet to him, it felt like an endless prison of bright colors and happiness. He couldn't stand it any longer. Now that he had confirmed to himself that he had no strength to walk, Mordecai crawled away from all of the other babies and went to a corner where he sat and watched the other children play the day away. He quickly became bored of doing so and fell asleep on the spot.

About half an hour later, Mordecai felt himself being shaken awake by…someone. When he opened his eyes, he saw one of the attendants gently nudging him. "Wakey-wakey, sunshine buddy!" She whispered perkily. "If you want to take a nap, why don't we set you in a better place?" The attendant picked Mordecai up and carried him into another room. Mordecai was surprised to see the woman lying him down atop a small table. He panicked when he saw her stoop down and then stand back up, a diaper in her hand.

"_She better not do what I think she's gonna do!_" Mordecai's mind raged. "You looked a little wet there, cutie pie, and I don't want you to go home and let your daddy see you all soggy!" The attendant smiled sweetly, almost patronizingly as she prattled on ridiculous baby talk to Mordecai.

"_Did…did she just call Benson…my 'daddy'?!_" Mordecai thought in exasperation, "_Oh great, I really am soaking wet._" He shifted slightly to confirm this, and sure enough, his diaper was indeed wet. "_How am I supposed to tell her that I'm not really a baby? Ugh…if I do even tell her anything, word will be sure to get out. Women are starry-eyed gossipers anyway._"

Mordecai lay quietly atop the table, his face reddening with every movement the attendant made as she proceeded to change him. He hardly made it through the change when suddenly he felt his bladder weaken and he began to pee uncontrollably. He felt so extremely embarrassed that he began to cry again in shame, trying to explain to the woman that this all wasn't meant to be. The attendant, since she had encountered this sort of event before, acted quickly and swiftly cleaned up the puddle that had pooled around Mordecai's midsection. "Awww! Its okay, cutie pie, it happens to a lot of us! Don't worry about it, sugar." The attendant quickly powdered and re-diapered the blue jay as tears continued to melt down his face.

The attendant hugged Mordecai in a way to sooth him as she rubbed his back gently. A warmth settled around Mordecai's hips as he blushed profoundly. He didn't like being this close around woman, Margret being an undoubted exception. Mordecai nestled close to the woman, whimpering in silent humiliation.

After a minute of a tender moment together, the attendant sat Mordecai down onto the floor and patted his bottom, "Now you go play and have some fun, cutie!" She beamed before walking off.

"Ugh, I can't believe that all just happened!" Mordecai mumbled as he crawled clumsily over to the corner he was previously at. "Stupid baby arms, I keep tripping over them!" He muttered. He crept over to the corner and promptly sat down, a frown of disdain on his lips as he spitefully watched the other children enjoy their relaxing day.

The following afternoon went by rather smoothly. Mordecai entertained himself by counting how many toys there were inside the place. Occasionally, he would suddenly forget some numbers and then have to start over to due his mind accepting his fate as an infant. He easily got angered over time and was relieved when he saw Benson and Rigby approach him. "Hey, Mordecai!" Rigby hollered as Benson picked the blue jay up. "I'm so glad that I'm finally getting out of this place!" Mordecai sighed in relief as Benson carried him out of the daycare, Rigby trailing behind them.

Once they got into the cart, they drove back to the park and noticed that Skips was standing at the front porch of the house. "Hey guys," Skips hollered as Benson, Rigby, and Mordecai approached him. They looked down and saw a small vial containing an unknown fluid. "Mordecai, I have some good news, and some bad news." The yeti said. Mordecai sighed. "What is it, Skips?" "Well, the good news is I have the cure that will help you grow to your original age." Mordecai grinned broadly in supreme relief and happiness. "Unfortunately, it takes over a week's time for the effect to work." Skips' shoulders sagged slightly in sympathy as Mordecai frowned.

"Great, another week of dealing with this crap." Huffed the pouty blue jay. Rigby and Benson rolled their eyes as Rigby lifted Mordecai out of Benson's arms. "Come on dude, I'm starving." "So am I," Mordecai replied. They both did their signature 'hmm hmm' before they stampeded into the house.

"Skips, how did you even get the antidote?" Benson queried. Skips smirked, "You'll find out shortly." With that, the satisfied yeti and confused gumball machine headed into the house.

**Story Updates:**

**Hey there, everyone! Some of you might be wondering when I will be completing some of my newer stories (**_**The Rowdyruff Babysitters**_**, **_**Dudley Baby**_**, **_**Little Baby Blue Jay**_**, and **_**Three Mini Ruffs: Amends**_**). The answer is, there are a few reasons why I have not bothered to update a few of them in the last few days or so.**

**Firstly, I'm considering deleting The Rowdyruff Babysitters. Why? Well, it's pretty simple: for starters, I never even thought twice about creating a sequel for Three Mini Ruffs. I wanted to keep the vibe of popularity going (yeah, I'm pretty greedy about attention and I eat it all up when it's in my reach xD;) and keep all of you AWESOME viewers satisfied. I find TRRBBs (The Rowdyruff Babysitters) to be a weak, blatant, and positively stereotypical story that never should have been submitted to this very site in the first place. (My apologies to any fans of that story.) **

**So please either post a review or send me a PM about TRRBBs as soon as possible, and tell me your personal opinions! Don't be shy to go into too much detail or over-react, I will not be offended. In fact, I might envy your judgments and look into going with your flow of ideas. :D**

**Next, about Dudley Baby. For those of you who enjoyed that story, I'm afraid I'll be obliged to cancel that story. Well, I've actually been considering updating the story later this week, but it'll either be a final chapter or the story will be canceled. Sorry for the news. :(**

**Now, about Little Baby Blue Jay. I see that the story has gained its popularity rather quickly, and I'm glad. I figured that the story would become a total embarrassment to the community and all of humanity, but actually it appears to be getting alot of really positive feedback. Thank all of you very much for all of your encouraging reviews on the story! And for that, you get a free cookie~**

**But still, I feel that the characters featured in Little Baby Blue Jay are exceedingly and increasingly out of character, and that the story really has no plot except for all of the descriptive detail of the humiliation of being in the body of a baby in Mordecai's perspective. I'm just afraid that all of you might become bored with the subject, internally begging for something surreal and unexpectedly bizarre to happen sometime in the story like from the real show (Regular Show). The answer for that is, well, I'm not good writing action-packed stories or anything like that. I'm more of a lighthearted, fluffy author that enjoys typing stories about cartoon characters reverting in age. (Don't ask me why, it's just how I've been my whole life xD)**

**Back to the subject of LBBJ. I'm currently working on the sixth chapter (right now its being edited/revised for any errors and so forth) that presently consists of over 4,000 words. I'm doing my best to manifest the characters in the story as how they act in the actual show, although it's a bit hard for me to do, since I'm not quite good at doing things like that. ***_**sweatdrop**_*****

**Hopefully the sixth chapter will be published later this week or possibly sooner. (I sure hope it's soon….)**

**Alright, now that this is done for, I'll see you all again soon. Questions, suggestion, and of course ideas are welcomed, through review or PM (I'd personally prefer doing it in a PM, but you can do it either way you please :D). **

**Stay rad, all!**

**-Summer (KudleyFan93)**


	7. Chapter 7

Little Baby Blue Jay, Chapter Seven

(( **A/N: ****So, basically, here's another chapter. :D The idea for this chapter once again came from bg52598. Credit really goes to her!**

**I will not tell a lie****:**** I do NOT own Cecilia or Malachi Quintel****(Mordecai's fanmade parents).** ))

"So, how'd everything go at the daycare?" Rigby asked as he scooped up a spoonful of baby food towards Mordecai's mouth. Mordecai reluctantly opened his mouth and accepted the abhorred food as he answered, "It sucked. It was loud, crazy, and disgusting. I never knew that babies were so gross!" Mordecai said, his voice slightly muffled as Rigby shoveled another spoonful of the puréed sludge into his mouth.

Rigby used the spoon to scrap the small smears of food off of Mordecai's face as he blankly replied, "I know, man." Then, an idea hit him. "Wait a sec, Mordecai! If you hate daycare so much, then don't go!"

"Dude, I can't do that. Benson says I have to go to daycare 'cause there's no one else to take care of me." Mordecai said straightforwardly, confused at his companion's idea. "I know someone," Rigby paused, a sly smile on his face. "What? Who are you talking about, dude?" The puzzled blue jay asked. Rigby smirked broadly, "You know!" Mordecai pondered for a moment, his brief misunderstanding quickly turning into a mortified look of dismay. "No! No way!" He squawked.

"But it's your mom, not some woman you don't know," Rigby countered.

"No, Rigby! You don't understand! My mom will think that I'm a real baby, and she'll also treat me like one!" Mordecai quailed.

"Dude, your mom is not some ditzy old woman. Just ask her not to treat you like a kid or something." Rigby said.

"No, I can't do that to her! You know how all moms are. They want their baby boys back and all that jazz! She'll be heartbroken if I tell her to not baby me!" Mordecai said in increasing exasperation.

"Well, whatever you say, man," Rigby shrugged, "I don't know what else to tell ya."

Mordecai sighed, "Well, it might be better than some stupid daycare." He was surprised when Rigby suddenly ladled another dollop of the baby food into his mouth. "Would you quit doing tha-" Again, another serving was promptly shoved into his mouth.

Much complaining and fighting later, the bowl of baby food was empty and Mordecai found himself drinking from another bottle of formula. He had closed his eyes and was pretended that the bottle he was drinking from was not a baby bottle, but an ordinary adult glass. Rigby snickered as he bit into his grilled peanut butter sandwich. Mordecai opened one eye and internally sighed as he watched his friend gobble down the sandwich.

The next thing Mordecai knew, Benson had suddenly entered the room. Mordecai took this as a chance, so he pulled the bottle out of his mouth and swiveled his head around towards Benson as the gumball machine went to the fridge. "Hey Benson?" Mordecai asked aloud. Benson craned his head around slightly, "Yeah, Mordecai?" He responded inquisitively. "I was thinking…um…uh…uhm…" Mordecai swiftly glanced at Rigby for some support. Rigby opened his mouth that was noxiously still chocked full of his half-eaten sandwich, and said, "Benson, Mordecai doesn't wanna go to daycare anymore."

"Mordecai, you've barely been there already. Plus, like I said, we don't have time to take care of you while we're working." Benson placidly explained. "Buuut,~" Rigby chimed, "He still has his mom. His mom could take care of him for the week while the antidote turns him back to normal!" Mordecai nearly choked on the formula he was drinking at these words.

Benson paused for a few seconds, then piped up, "Well, Rigby, maybe your brain cells are actually working for once. That is a pretty good idea."

Mordecai pretended as if he wasn't there and continued to drink from his bottle. "I'll go call his mom right now and see if it's cool with her." Rigby volunteered. Benson contemplated briefly, then nodded in agreement. Rigby then scampered upstairs to Pops' room. Luckily for him, Pops was not occupied in his room at the moment, so he was able to get to one of Pops' phones.

Rigby hastily dialed Mordecai's mother's number and waited impatiently for her to answer. It wasn't long before a click was heard and a shrill voice queried, "_Hello? Who's there?_"

"Hey Cecilia?" Rigby said into the phone. "_Oh! Rigby! It's so nice to hear from you. So, what can I do you for?_" Cecilia asked from the other line. "Well, uh…i-it's kinda hard to explain. You see: Mordecai made fun of some gypsy lady a while back, and then he got real sick or something, and then one night he got turned into a baby. We can't take care of him now, and, um, we wanted to know if you could take care of him while the antidote Skips made fixes him."

After a few moments of hard silence, Cecilia began to chuckle. The chuckle turned into a giggle, and eventually a hearty laugh. "_Oh Rigby, you're so funny! That's impossible! My Morde-pie is a 23-year-old man, not a baby! You just tell the funniest jokes._" Rigby bit his lip, "Um, Cecilia, I'm serious. Mordecai got turned into a baby."

Cecilia's voice went from cheerful to staid and stoic, "_Rigby, honestly, I enjoy hearing a good joke, but when it's about my Morde-pie, that's when it crosses my line!_" She replied tartly. Rigby groaned, "You have to believe me, Cecilia! Wait, how about I give the phone to Mordecai? He'll tell you its true!" "_Oh, I guess it wouldn't hurt. I haven't heard from Morde-pie in a while now anyways. Alright! Put him on, please!_"

Rigby then dashed downstairs at breakneck speed as he entered the kitchen and approached Mordecai and Benson, "Mordecai! Your mom wants to talk to ya," He panted, handing the phone to Mordecai. Mordecai gripped the phone fiercely, but it easily slipped out of his hands. Fortunately, Benson was lucky enough to catch the phone before it sunk to the ground. He handed it back to Mordecai and helped him grasp the phone.

"M-mom?" Mordecai squeaked into the receiver. Cecilia gasped slightly, "_Morde-pie? Hello, honey! Now, Rigby tells me that you've been turned into a baby. Is this a prank or are you two telling me the truth?_" Mordecai moaned and said in an adorable high-pitched voice, "Y-yes m-mom, I really have been t-turned into a…a…" He paused as his voice began to quaver, his eyes filling with tears. "_Sweetie? Are you okay?_" Cecilia asked with supreme concern in her voice. Tears silently began to melt down Mordecai's cheeks, and he couldn't stop his waterworks. "_Don't worry, sweetie, I'll be right over. I love you!_" With that, the line went dead and Mordecai began to keen a piercing wail of despair and humility.

As if on cue, the doorbell rung a few minutes later and in stepped Cecilia, Mordecai's mother. She quickly heard the loud cries of what she knew was her son's and made a mad dash into the kitchen. She saw Rigby and Benson flocking around the sobbing baby Mordecai, and her first instinct was to pick him up. Without thinking twice, Cecilia boosted him out of the highchair and hugged him tightly to her bosom.

"Oh Morde-pie! You and Rigby were telling the truth! It is you!" Cecilia said quietly in sympathy for her son's misfortune. Mordecai soon calmed down as he felt his mother's gentle touch and soothing caresses. He acted as if Rigby and Benson weren't standing there and he snaked his arms around his mother's neckline as he buried his head into the crook of her neck.

Cecilia quickly glanced at Benson and Rigby, "How on earth did this happen to him?!" Benson sighed, "Well, apparently Mordecai said he made fun of a gypsy, and she cursed him for his 'childish' behavior." "How long has he been this way for?" "Three days." Rigby interjected.

"Three days?!" Cecilia exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" "Well, Skips already has the cure for it. Unfortunately, it takes a week effect for it to work." Benson said. As if on cue, Skips walked into the room, the vial of the 'antidote' in his hand. "Alright, all you need to do is feed this to Mordecai. Then, it will gradually seep into his blood stream and begin the slow development back to his old body." The yeti handed the vial to Benson. "Here Mordecai, drink this." He then passed the vial to Cecilia. Cecilia frowned and examined the vial closely, "No. This will not do! I don't want my baby boy to choke on this! It needs to be poured into a bottle." She firmly told the gumball machine. Benson sighed and grabbed Mordecai's empty bottle of formula, then poured the contents of the vial into it. He then gave the bottle to Cecilia, to which she stuck it into Mordecai's mouth.

Mordecai took one sip of the concoction and gagged. It tasted like liquid chalk and paint mixed together! "Come on, Morde-pie; drink down all of your ba-ba." Cecilia urged with a smile of maternal tolerance. Mordecai sighed internally and suckled down the rest of the disgusting white fluid until it was finally gone.

"There, I drank it, happy now?" Mordecai said with a scowl. Cecilia smiled, "Yes, very," She giggled. She looked over at Skips, Benson, and Rigby, then said, "How about Morde-pie stays with me for the weekend until he grows back to normal?" "Eh, why not," Skips shrugged. "Sure, go ahead. We have a crib and some supplies upstairs ready if you need them-" Benson was cut off by Cecilia. "Oh no, thanks for the offer, but it won't be necessary," She intercepted. Benson creased a brow curiously, "What do you mean?" "I already have some of Mordecai's baby things at home. Thank you very much for taking care of my baby boy! I suppose we'll be leaving now," She looked down at Mordecai in her arms with a smile, "Say bye-bye to all of your friends, sweetie."

Mordecai pouted wordlessly as he crossed his arms angrily. "…Maaaybe he's just a little tired." Cecilia bit her lip, still maintaining her smile. Rigby walked over and poked Mordecai in the stomach, "See ya soon, MordeBaby." "Shut up." Mordecai mumbled.

With that, Cecilia walked out of the house, Mordecai dangling from her arms. He squirmed impotently, whining as Cecilia placed him inside a baby's carseat. "Mom, where did you get my old carseat? I thought you gave it away," Mordecai asked as his mother fastened him down to the seat. "When I heard that you had been turned into a baby again, I got it out of the attic. I always kept your old baby things for safe keeping," Cecilia grinned. Mordecai rolled his eyes as he watched his mother get into the driver's seat of her car and revved up the engine before speeding off towards her house.

"Is dad around?" Mordecai asked without interest. "Well, no, he's actually gone on some kind of trip. I'm not sure where, though," Cecilia replied, her mind wandering. Mordecai sighed in relief. But the relief didn't last long when his mother pulled into her driveway. "Greeeaaat, we're here," Mordecai said bitingly. Cecilia opened the car door and unbuckled Mordecai from the carseat, then boosted him into her arms. "We're home, sweetie! I know you haven't been here in a while, so let me show you around for old time's sake." She said brightly as she opened the door into the house and flipped the lights on.

Mordecai gazed around the room and recognized it as the key area of the house. He saw the old couch that he used to play on when he was just a kid, then he saw many pictures of his childhood mementoes. A few galleries of old photo albums laid amongst the coffee table, some of them opened. He stared at the many pictures of his father and him when he was younger. It brought back many good, and bad memories.

Mordecai was then shown around the house, Cecilia making sure to illustrate to him every nook and cranny. He became rather bored and soon he fell asleep in his mother's presence. Cecilia noticed this and 'awww'ed at the sight. She decided it was time to show him the very last bedroom. Mordecai felt her rapid movements as she rushed up the stairs, so he peeled one eye open to see where she was taking him.

When she opened the door, he was stunned by what he saw. The colors of the walls were the only thing that had remained the same. A white-painted baby crib stood in the center of the room against the window. It had a large headboard which had a pastel canvas of teddy bears. Stuffed toy animals were lined up against the bars along the window side of the crib. The curtains were brightly colored and had the same teddy bear theme as the crib. Even the walls had cut-out posters of teddy bears. He saw a matching dresser that leaned against the wall with a changing table on top with baby powder, a package of baby wipes, and a stack of clean diapers. The room had the significant fragrance of clean sheets and perfumed baby powder. In the corner there was the large rocking chair he remembered from his youth. Mordecai's earliest memories of the chair were of the times when he was a toddler that Cecilia used to rock him in the chair when he was fretful or ill. There was also a closet on the other side of the room that contained foal items, such as clothes, extra diapers, bottles, pacifiers, toys, oils, lotions, and all sorts of things that an infant acquired.

He could slightly remember when he had turned three, his mother had moved him to another room in the house, and the nursery had stayed the same ever since. Nothing had changed. Not a single item was out of place, and surprisingly, not a thing in the room had even one speck of dust on them.

Mordecai scowled as Cecilia brought him over to the aged crib and laid him down gently into the cot. Just as Mordecai was about to drift back off to sleep, he freaked out when Cecilia pulled the front of his diaper and peeked down inside to see if he was dry. Much to Mordecai's relief, he was still clean. Cecilia smiled approvingly and pecked Mordecai lovingly on his head, "Sweet dreams, my little Morde-pie." She left the room and closed the door, only leaving on a nightlight that highlighted the dim room with a soft golden glow.

Mordecai, however, refused to succumb to slumber. He had too much on his mind; there was no time for sleep at the moment, no matter how much his body disagreed with him. Standing up in the cot, he clasped the bars of the crib and beat on them ineffectually in frustration. He sighed in utter defeat and collapsed onto his rear in the crib. He looked up and stared at the ceiling, daydreaming about what was going on at the park. He gritted his toothless gums at the thought of his friends enjoying the afternoon or doing chores. Bitter tears of his destroyed self-esteem burned down his face; his life had officially gone downhill, and there was nothing he could do about it until the antidote fixed him. He would have to wait an entire week before everything was back to normal.

He loathed on what would happen during the following week; his mother would undoubtedly cherish and mollycoddle him. Rivulets of tears melted down his cheeks as he realized the utter hopelessness of his position. He had to be washed, fed and changed like any baby. He could barely walk. And although he could fortunately still talk, the sheer humiliation of it all scarred him for life. Even when this nightmare came to its end, Mordecai would never be the same man he used to.

With another sigh, Mordecai wiped the liquids from his face and buried his face deep into the crib's mattress. He nestled in between the plethora stuffed animals that swarmed around him and grasped a small teddy bear in his pudgy hand/wing. His thumb snaked its way around the teddy bear's neck as slithered up to his mouth and rested before his beak. His eyelids began to droop, sagging lower and lower as his fatigue amplified. As Mordecai closed his eyes, he murmured desperately, "I don't wanna be a baby!" He reflexively sucked on his thumb a few times for reassurance before drifting into the deep slumber of early youth.


	8. Chapter 8

Mordecai's dreams slowly faded from his mind as he woke up from his slumber. When he opened his eyes, his vision was fairly fuzzy and blearily out of focus. The room zoned in and out of darkness and lightness, and he could hardly tell if it was daytime or nighttime. He sighed and sat up in the bed when he felt something weighing him down. As he sat up, the diaper he wore jerked downwards in disagreement to his anticipated motion. When he realized why, he paled; and just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, a noxious odor assailed his nostrils and almost made Mordecai do a somersault across the cot. "Great, this again." He mumbled. "Mooooom! Mooooooooooooom! Get in here! I need….changed."

Mordecai was less upset than he was annoyed, but it didn't matter. He found himself getting used to wearing dirty diapers; it wasn't something he liked, but it didn't seem that bad. Oh great, what was he thinking? Mordecai punched himself in the side of his head just as Cecilia came through the door. She gasped and dashed over to Mordecai, immediately lifting him up by his underarms. "Sweetie! No! Don't hit yourself! You're a baby, and babies' heads are much more sensitive than an adults'." She admonished.

Mordecai frowned and crossed his arms, "Okay, okay. It won't happen again. But…um…can you…uh…because I kinda…uhm…." He just couldn't seem to get the right words out. Mordecai sputtered, frequently jabbering out a few nonsensical and slurred words.

It didn't take long for Cecilia realized what he was trying to tell her. "Oh! You need to be changed, don't you?" She smiled considerately. Mordecai's face was inflamed with an unhealthy shade of scarlet red, "Y-yeah." "Well, why didn't you just say so!" Cecilia chirped. She walked over to the changing table and laid her son onto its soft padding. "Okay sweetiepie, just stay still and mommy will take care of everything in a jiffy!" She punctuated her sentence with a snap of her fingers, then proceeded with the task at hand.

In no time, like Cecilia promised, the whole ordeal was dealt with and Mordecai was clad in a fresh diaper. Mordecai was all smiles now that he was no longer sitting in his own filth. Cecilia lifted up the cleaner, calmer Mordecai and hugged him, "There we go! No more frowny-faces. There's my little sunshine boy!" She said. Mordecai winced slightly at the babytalk, but nonetheless he hugged his mother back. Finally, someone who understood his predicament and was there to care for him in his time of need. Margaret was no different; yet his mother made him feel so much more comfortable…and it also brought back many good memories.

After their little intimate moment together, Cecilia laid Mordecai down onto the changing pad again. She rummaged through a few drawers that were connected to the changing table and fished out a small, yellow, one-piece baby sleeper. Mordecai eyed the sleeper with slight resentment, but he accepted his fate and willingly allowed his mother to clothe him.

"Okay, Morde-pie, I have some good news for you!" Cecilia smiled as she worked Mordecai's feet into the footies of the sleeper. "Really?" Mordecai replied with growing excitement as a smiled threatened to etch across his beak. "Yep! I'm taking you to the town mall for a day of Mommy and Baby fun time! Doesn't that sound fun?" Cecilia grinned. Mordecai's shoulders sagged. His heart was in a tug-of-war with what his heart said he needed to do and what his mind said he wanted to do. He didn't want to go shopping, no doubt about that! Yet something told him that he needed to do this, for his mom's sanity. She would be heartbroken if he declined her invite for a day of 'fun'.

"_Besides_," Mordecai thought, "_How bad could a little trip to the mall be?_"

"Sure mom, it sounds like fun." Mordecai feigned a tiny smile. He prayed that she wouldn't see through his façade. His mother was practically a mind reader when it came to lying. Cecilia raised a brow in surprise; Mordecai had never accepted her offers to go to the mall with her. He always hated going shopping with her. Cecilia squealed in glee and after zipping the sleeper on, she scooped Mordecai up and hugged him tightly. "Oh Morde-pie! You're such a thoughtful son! I'm so glad I have you." She kissed his head lovingly.

"Uh, can I get something to eat now? I-I'm kind of hungry." Mordecai squeaked. Cecilia smiled, "Of course, sweetie! But it must be quick; there's a limited-time sale going on at Clare's Ambiance Salon and I don't want to miss it!" She gushed, undaunted by Mordecai's blatant remark.

Mordecai sighed. At least he would be getting a good meal.

Cecilia carried him into the kitchen where she had set up a high chair so she could feed him his breakfast. She placed him in the trayless chair and drew the strap up between his legs, fastening the belt securely behind him so he couldn't climb out of the chair while her back was turned. Then she took the wooden tray that leaned against the rear of the chair legs and locked it in place in front of him.

Mordecai internally sighed; this was going to take some getting used to. Cecilia soon returned with a small bowl in her hand. "Here you go, sweetie. It's cinnamon applesauce. I'm sure you'll like it." She cautiously measured out a small portion of the sauce, a jolly grin pasted on her face. Mordecai eyed the spoon warily and stuck his tongue out, licking the serving of applesauce.

"Okay, fine." Mordecai moaned. Cecilia happily shoveled the soft food into his mouth, watching as his expressions changed. "Open the hanger door, baby! Here comes the airplane!" Cecilia cajoled as she ladled in more of the applesauce without question. "Mom! Please stop! I'm too full!" Mordecai quailed. "But honey, you just started eating." Cecilia said, creasing an eyebrow. "I know, I'm not hungry." Mordecai protested.

"Hm, maybe you're just fussy. I suppose you want a bottle instead?" Cecilia opened the cabinets and pulled out an empty baby bottle. "No! I never said that!" Mordecai wailed as his mother filled the bottle with baby formula and placed it in the microwave to heat.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but if you want to go to the mall today, you'll have to eat something or you'll be hungry later on." Cecilia patted his protuberant toddler's tummy illustratively. "Oh come on mom!" Mordecai whined. A pronounced beep signaled that the bottle was heated, so Cecilia took it out and handed it to Mordecai. "Drink up, Morde-pie. We'll be leaving soon, okay? Now you be a good boy and stay right there and finish up your ba-ba while I go get your baby bag ready." Cecilia then left the kitchen, leaving a sullen Mordecai to drink his formula.

"She can't be doing this to me! I never asked for this!" Mordecai angrily thought as he aimed the tip of the bottle into his beak and let the sweet formula flow down his tongue, the warm liquid calming him immensely.

He continued to happily nurse on the bottle until he heard his mother coming back down the stairs, a diaper bag in tow. "Alright Morde-pie, time to go." She lifted him out of the highchair and led him out to the car, then buckled him back into his carseat, much to his dismay. "Aw come on mom! You can trust me to sit in a real seat!" Mordecai whimpered. "No honey, that's against the law. You have to sit in a carseat." Cecilia said as she revved up the car engine and began to gradually pull out of the driveway. Mordecai huffed and crossed his arms in defeat, putting aside his now empty baby bottle.

The perpetual car ride seemed to go on for endless hours until Cecilia came to a sudden halt. She made a slight detour and swiveled the car around, pulling it into an empty parking space. Mordecai lifted his chin to get a better view of where their current location was and what his mind dreaded to be, take the park employees as his saviors and his dignity would be saved partially, but the large building that his eyes were straining him see was enough to make him sick to the stomach. It was the mall.

Chills of dread ascended Mordecai's spine as his mother got out of the car and opened the side door to retrieve him. Twisting and thrashing about in his carseat, Mordecai flapped his arms around, kicking the air impotently as Cecilia unbuckled him from the seat and rested him in her arms.

"Don't be difficult, Morde-pie. Mama has to go get some things for you, and it'll be all over." Whispered Cecilia soothingly as she took out the portable stroller and sat him down onto its cushioning, completely immobilizing his hands with a pair of fingerless mittens. She restrained him down into the bonds of the stroller until he finally relaxed and allowed her to properly buckle him in. Gulping, Mordecai sighed and accepted his fate, bracing himself as they walked into the mall.

Once he opened his eyes, Mordecai saw how packed the mall was. An entire traffic of people walked swiftly by his stroller, paying him no attention while several amused bystanders complimented Cecilia, commenting on how cute and sweet her baby boy looked. Cecilia chatted about with several women, bragging on about her son while he groaned and covered his eyes, his face a beet red.

"What's his name?"

"Ohh, he's a-dor-a-ble! How old is he?"

"Look at him! He's as cute as a button with his wittle mittens on!"

All these "flatteries" frightened and embarrassed Mordecai to no end to the point where he let his waterworks begin to flow. "The only way I can make these chicks go away is to (ugh) cry," He mused. Taking in a deep breath, he let out the loudest wail he could possibly make. "Morde-pie, what's the matter, sweetpea?" Cecilia crooned, bending down to Mordecai's level. Red-faced, he threw his head back and let out a wail so loud it could have been a scream.

Several shoppers turned around, alarmed at the sudden outburst coming from the baby bird. Cecilia pondered briefly and did what any other busy mother would do. She whipped a flesh-colored pacifier out of the diaper bag and aimed it at Mordecai's mouth. He quickly found his mouth filled with the soft latex of the pacifier, and when he opened his eyes, Mordecai realized his plan didn't work and that it merely attracted the woman even more.

"There there, you just suck on your dinky while mommy talks to the nice ladies over here." Cecilia cooed as she stood back up, giving Mordecai an almost patronizing pat on his head. Mordecai, still blushing, obeyed his mother and submissively sucked on the pacifier, looking like he was about to cry again.

"Awww! He's so sweet! He only wanted his paci!" One woman giggled. Mordecai rolled his eyes and turned his head away from the group. "He's probably a little fussy because he didn't take his morning nap." Cecilia chimed in a condescending fashion. The group of woman 'awww'ed, much to Mordecai's dismay.

"I can't believe I just cried like that in front of all of these girls. I'm such an idiot! This is so embarrassing." Mordecai thought. Cecilia and the group of woman continued to prattle on about babies, their chores for the day, and their plans for the generic evening rituals in general. She waved her goodbyes to the women, and, much to Mordecai's disagreement, she picked up his hand and waved it at the woman as if to say that he as well was saying farewell to the women, who simply found it precious.

Wheeling the stroller in that direction, Cecilia pushed the stroller into a nearby baby shop. Mordecai watched with boredom as his mother ogled at all of the products, either scoffing and passing them by, or admiring them.

"Oh my gosh, is that who I think it is?" An all-too-familiar voice rang throughout Mordecai's ears. His eyes bulged outwards in horror. No, it couldn't be…

"Mordecai?" The figure stepped in front of Mordecai's stroller, bending down to his level. Mordecai spit his pacifier out, a thin string of drool hot on its trail as it fell from his mouth. "C-CJ?! W-what are you doing here?!" Mordecai exclaimed. Words could not describe how hot his face felt at that moment.

"My cousin's having a baby, so I came to shop for her baby shower next week. And just what are you doing here…as a baby? Last time I saw you, you were six-feet tall, not six-inches tall." CJ chuckled. Cecilia turned around and popped up next to CJ, "May I help you? And how do you know my son?" She asked.

The cloud girl shrugged, "Old buddy of mine. May I ask why he's a baby and not a full grown blue jay?" CJ stifled back a laugh. "Oh, he made fun of a gypsy a while back, and apparently she cursed him. It's only temporary, however, and he'll be back to normal by tomorrow evening." Cecilia explained. CJ smirked, "Ah-ha, that explains a lot. Mordecool is now Baby Mordecool, eh?" The cloud girl giggled. "I suppose he is, my little Morde-pie." Cecilia cooed.

"Uh, a little assistance here? I can't get these stupid mittens off!" Mordecai grunted as he struggled to get the 'dreaded' mittens off of his hands. "Sweetie, I already told you, don't try and take them off. That's exactly why I put them on you. So you won't try and escape behind my back." Cecilia chided as she placed the pacifier back into Mordecai's beak.

"Hey Mrs.…" CJ paused, giving Cecilia a perplexed look. "It's Cecilia." The female blue jay chirped. "Mrs. Cecilia, if you're busy today, maybe I can come and babysit for a while? Y'know, all great moms need a break once in a while." The cloud girl winked. "Now that you mention it, my friends and I had planned to go bowling this afternoon. I suppose that it's okay. What about you, Morde-pie? Would you like it if Miss CJ babysat you for a while?"

Mordecai muffled out a protest from behind the pacifier, but it was clearly too disjointed to understand. "I think he likes that idea! Here's my number and address." Cecilia handed CJ a small piece of paper from her purse. "We'll see you then. Thank you, dear!" "Alright, you have a great day, Cecilia! I'll see you later," The cloud girl poked Mordecai's exposed tummy, "And I'll be being you soon, too, Baby Mordecool." She giggled, and then went to finish her shopping.

"What a nice girl. And so considerate of others. Why didn't you choose her as your girlfriend instead of that Marcy girl?" Cecilia asked her annoyed son. Mordecai growled, "Her name is Margaret!" He snapped. "Don't get all testy on me, mister." Cecilia warned. Mordecai mumbled indistinctly to himself as his mother continued her shopping.

Later that afternoon, after arriving home with Mordecai, Cecilia noticed that an unfamiliar red car was parked in her driveway. Cautiously, she got out of her own car and approached the unknown vehicle. She was relieved to see that it was CJ. "Oh! Hello there CJ! You seem to have come rather early." Cecilia smiled. CJ grinned, "I wouldn't miss babysitting little Mordecool for the world." She got out of her car and went to Cecilia's, then opened it and found Mordecai falling asleep in his carseat, snoring softly.

"Awww, he's so sweet," CJ awed. This caused Mordecai to awaken from his nap. "Mom? Are we home ye- CJ!" He jumped in surprise. "I-I didn't expect you to be here so soon," He blushed, wiping the drool from his face. "I gotta quit leaking slobber in front of everyone! It's so gross," Mordecai scolded himself.

CJ unbuckled him from the car seat and picked him up, holding him by his underarms. "Y'know, you're really verbal for your age." She chuckled. "Yes, he sure is," Cecilia chimed in. "Well, I guess I'll be going then. Thank you for babysitting, miss CJ! And you be good for the babysitter, Morde-pie! Don't you worry, I'll be back very soon!" She pecked his forehead and cheek with a kiss and then got into her car. "Oh! CJ, instructions and emergency numbers are on the fridge! Feel free to have a snack if you'd like!" Cecilia reminded before pulling out.

Mordecai whined as he watched his mother cruise out of the driveway and speed off. "It's okay, Mordecai, I'll take gooood care of you. Your momma will be back soon, okay?" CJ smiled, almost patronizingly, down at him. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Let's just not overdo it, okay? No babyish games or any of that stuff." Mordecai stood his ground. "Sorry, Baby, but you need to act your age. I can't treat you like an adult when you're only a year and a half years old!" CJ broadly grinned.

Mordecai rolled his eyes as CJ walked into the house and retired to the sofa, plopping him down next to her. "So, Baby Mordecool, what do ya wanna watch on TV?" CJ flipped past several channels. "Aw what! You're passing all the cool channels!" Mordecai moaned. "Who's the babysitter here? A lot of those shows are too inappropriate for babies. Ah, here we go!" She selected a channel.

Mordecai felt his heart skip a beat and his stomach flip-flopped, then become a hole in itself at the program she had selected for him. It was a show focused on his exact age group; babies. "Too many colors! Too much cuteness!" Mordecai covered his eyes as the bright and colorful animated characters on the screen danced around, singing rather annoying songs and smiling. "Make it stop!" He screeched.

"Ohh, I know what will make you feel better, Baby!" CJ stood up and ran into the kitchen, then emerged minutes later with a baby bottle in her hand. She noticed that Mordecai had his ears plugged as he stared at the television set in disgust. Smiling, she walked back over and sat next to him.

"Here you go, Baby! Drink up!" She aimed the bottle at his beak, but he refused. Knowing this would happen, CJ asked, "Could you tell me why you don't want your ba-ba?" Mordecai opened his mouth to speak. Then, like a venomous snake striking, the bottle darted forward and deposited itself inside his beak. Mordecai gagged slightly, then sighed in defeat and began to suck on the bottle.

"That's a gooood baby! Drink it allll down!" CJ had a creamy smile on her face. Mordecai inwardly rolled his eyes. She didn't have to be so demeaning about all of this. Besides, he still had his adult mind. Why was she talking to him like he was a real, mindless newborn?

"There, I'm done, are you happy now?" Mordecai retorted as he threw the now empty baby bottle onto the floor. "I know why you're so cranky." Without further suggestion, CJ lifted a confused Mordecai up and placed him over her shoulder, then she began to pat his back. Mordecai knew where this was going.

"Please don't make me spit up… Please don't make me spit up… PLEASE don't spit up…" Mordecai prayed over and over, fearing the worst. Luckily, the air that was trapped in his esophagus was almost instantly relieved as he released a massive burp.

"Good baby!" CJ praised. Glancing at her shoulder, she added, "And no spit up! What a good baby! I think Baby needs a reward." She stood up and went upstairs, then returned, a strange, foreign-looking object in her hand.

"Here's your rattle, baby!" CJ handed Mordecai the now named object. He observed the smooth, rounded texture of the toy and gripped the handle. To test its power, Mordecai shook the rattle around vigorously. He was surprised to hear a loud crackling sound emitting from it each time he shook it.

Blinking, Mordecai gave it another shake, giggling. He continued to toss it around, fiercely shaking it around until he lost the grip on it and it fell to the floor. Mordecai shrieked with glee as it made another loud rattling noise when it hit the carpeted floor. "You like that, don't you baby?" CJ smiled.

Seconds later, Mordecai stopped laughing. He swore he heard someone knocking at the front door. CJ appeared to have the same reaction he did, proving that he wasn't just hearing things. She stood up from the sofa and went to answer the door. Mordecai listened carefully; he could hear muffled voices from the other room, all quite familiar, and they were coming this way.

Not having a second to spare, Mordecai dropped the baby act, including the rattle as well. Forming a straight face, he turned around and was internally relieved to see his best friend, Rigby, standing next to CJ. "Mordecai, I think you'd remember him, right?" CJ smirked, introducing Rigby to the small blue jay.

"Rigby!" Mordecai cried out, beckoning the raccoon to come closer. Rigby did as he was told and picked Mordecai up, "What's up, buddy?" Without warning, Mordecai wrapped his wings around Rigby's neck and pulled him into a hug. "I missed you!" The blue jay began to cry into the raccoon's shoulder. "Hey, hey, easy on the waterworks there, Mordo." Rigby smirked.

"What did you do to him?" Rigby glared at the cloud girl. "Nothing. We were just playing together and watching some TV. What's wrong with that?" She replied nonchalantly. Rigby glanced at the TV and cringed at the babyish program that was playing. He turned to CJ again, "Mordecai was watching that?"

"N-no! I hate that show!" Mordecai retorted, wiping his tears of joy away. "Ohh, so that's why you were watching it when you were drinking your bottle?" CJ smirked. "Shut up! I was only watching it so it'd keep you quiet!" He yelled. "Hush, babies shouldn't talk like that." "I'm not a fricken' baby!"

"So, uh," Rigby coughed, trying to break the ice. "I came by to see if you wanted to come to the arcade and play some games, huh Mordecai?" Mordecai's eyes lit up. "Y-yes! Please!" He cried. "Well CJ?" Rigby turned to the cloud girl. "You're the babysitter. Do you approve?" He smirked. "Sure. Cecilia won't be back for a few hours, so I guess it's fine." CJ shrugged, smiling. "Cool! Let's go. I brought the cart and-" "Oh no, there's no room for a carseat in the cart. We'll just take my car, 'kay?" Rigby sighed. "Fine." Mordecai was still ecstatic over the fact that he was finally going to get the chance to play a video game again. He remembered the other day.

_"So, um, you wanna try and play some video games now? I-I'll let you be player one…" Rigby gave his friend a tiny smile. Mordecai was ecstatic. "Thanks dude." He squeaked. "No prob." Rigby picked Mordecai up and carried him back downstairs to the living room. He set him down onto the couch and plopped down next to Mordecai. "Here." Rigby said as he handed Mordecai a controller. Mordecai fiddled with the heavy device that appeared to weigh his hands down. Mordecai then pressed a button on the device and the television suddenly blew up._

_"DUDE! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!" Rigby shrieked. Tears were brimmed in Mordecai's eyes, "Sorry! Sorry! I-I don't know what went wrong!" he cried out ruefully. Rigby yanked on his ears, "Ugh! You can't do anything now that you're a stupid baby again!"_

_Mordecai wrestled back tears, wiping the salty liquid from his eyes as he glared coldly at Rigby. "W-well, what if you were roped into this situation like me! Hm? What would you be able to do then?!" This time, Mordecai was no longer crying, but yelling. Rigby rolled his eyes, "I told you that gypsies were real, bro. Never mock the power of those babes."_

_"SHUT UP!" Mordecai wailed angrily._

By this time, CJ, Rigby, and Mordecai were cruising down the street, CJ driving, Rigby in the passenger's seat, and Mordecai in the very back, strapped down to his carseat. "Hey, I heard that there was a new restaurant in the mall near the arcade. I'm pretty starved, are you guys?" Rigby suggested. CJ nodded, "I could probably eat a horse right now. What about you, Mordecai?" She asked without looking behind her.

"Yeah, sure." Mordecai mumbled. "Alright, it's settled; we'll go to the arcade, then we'll get some food. Perfect!" CJ exclaimed. It wasn't long before they were already pulling into the Twin Peak mall's parking lot. "Okay, we're here." All three of them got out of the car, Mordecai needing assistance due to his vulnerable state.

As they walked into the mall, Mordecai felt an urgency hit him. An urgency that he dreaded more than anything. He tightened his muscles, using all of the strength he could muster to disable his need to pee. But his now weak muscles could take no more and he allowed a small trickle of urine to leak out of him. "It did feel pretty good to let it all out..." Mordecai mused, the twinge of a smile threatening to unveil itself.

Mordecai then started to relax, including his clenched, tense muscles to unstiffen. The small trickle increased until it was a long spurt that kept on gushing out until his bladder had evacuated all of its contents. Mordecai's eyes sprang wide open. He didn't expect this to happen at all; upon realizing what he had done to himself, he couldn't help but moan in shame at his dilemma.

Small whimpers quickly escalated and, now noticing his discomfort, CJ tightened her grip around Mordecai and held him securely in her arms, but that didn't feel right. Mordecai felt the wetness around his crotch area to be getting worse.

"What's wrong Mordy? Do you need a diaper change?" CJ cooed. She lifted up the infant and took a good look at his soggy wet diaper and noticed the large yellow stain emblazoned on the front of the semi-translucent padding. The wetness indicator on the front had disappeared and the diaper seemed to be slightly sagging due to all of the urine it had collected.

"Aww. Did baby make a little diddy in his diaper? Don't worry, I'll change you…" The cloud girl paused, smirking, "Riiight after we play some video games. Look, we're already here." Mordecai glared at her as the three of them entered the store, Rigby too enthralled by the brightness of the dark room to notice CJ's behavior towards his friend.

Immediately, Rigby sat down onto a stool and began to randomly mash the buttons on the game, his eyes enlarging in wide wonder as the multi-colored digital pixels pulled him in. Mordecai grinned, completely forgetting about his wet diaper as he reached for the games. CJ slapped his hands away, shaking her head in disapproval, "No-no, not for baby!"

"What?! What do you mean?!" Mordecai shrieked. "Video games are too complicated for a sweet little baby like you." CJ patted his head condescendingly. "B-but I'm smart! I can totally control it!" "Mm, just like you were able to control yourself from practically soaking your diaper? I don't think so. Video games are off limits for now."

Mordecai's face reddened, from embarrassment and anger. His cheeks puffed and he pouted as CJ sat down on a stool near another video, settling Mordecai down snugly on her lap. He cringed as he felt his wet diaper press up against him, but he tried to ignore it and watched in envy as CJ skillfully played the video game in front of him.

"WOOO! Three strikes in a row, loserrrs!" Rigby hooted, throwing his hands into the air. "Ha ha, good for you, Rigby!" CJ cheered, highfiving the raccoon. Mordecai shifted uncomfortably, "CJ?" He tugged on her shirt. CJ looked down, smiling, "Yes, sweetiepie?" "Can you please…please…c-ch….um…I mean…uh…I-uh," Mordecai stammered, blushing uncontrollably. "You want me to change you?" CJ smirked.

"You don't say…" Mordecai mumbled. "Well, of course I'll change you, sweetie! Let's go find a restroom while Uncle Ree-bee finishes his game." CJ walked out of the arcade, Mordecai and the diaper bag dangling in her arms. She searched for a restroom for a few minutes until she was able to reach one.

"Great, it's what happened with Margaret all over again: a girls' bathroom." Mordecai muttered inwardly as CJ carried him over to the mandatory baby changing station. She laid him down and placed the diaper bag in front of him, then she began to unbutton his sleeper. "Okay, hold still, baby. This will only take a few minutes and soon it'll be alllll over before you know it! Don't be bashful, baby; I don't mind that you wet yourself. It's what babies do! And you are a baby. An adorable one, at that."

Mordecai flinched at the baby talk, but managed to keep a straight face. He closed his eyes and waited for it to end. He yelped as he felt CJ open the diaper up and a cool breeze hit him. In addition, she began to wipe his be-hind down with a series of moist towelettes.

"Cold!" Mordecai whimpered. "Sorry." CJ apologized, then she began to massage baby oil onto his rear, making him squirm. "H-hey! Stop that!" He slapped her hands away. CJ worked her fingers into his backside, ignoring his attempts to stop her. She topped him with a copious amount of powder and then affixed a brand new diaper to his waist.

"See? Now was that so hard?" CJ asked, smiling as she held the small blue jay in front of her. Mordecai rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm starving. Can we go get Rigby and get some food?" He asked, acid smoldering his tone.

"Of course, sweetie." She gathered his diaper bag and settled Mordecai in her arms. He sighed internally, draping his chin morosely over her shoulder as she walked out of the restroom and headed for the arcade to fetch Rigby.

"Come on, Rigs, let's go get some lunch. Me and little Mordecool here are hungry." CJ pried Rigby away from the arcade game, drawing a whine from the absorbed raccoon. "Fiiine, it's not fair though," Rigby crossed his arms and pouted immaturely. "So, where was this new restaurant?" CJ asked.

Rigby shrugged. "I dunno, I think it was-" "Hey, isn't that the place?" Mordecai pointed his finger in the direction of a buffet nearby. A large sign was hung on the wall, blazoned across it in big bold letters was "Eat Your Heart Out Buffet & Bar". "Yes! That's the place! Way to go Mordo!" Rigby ran into the buffet, CJ following suite.

"There's a table!" Rigby shouted, pointing at a clean, empty booth. The three rushed over and quickly took their spots before a couple and their children could. The family glared at them, then stormed off to find another booth. "Haha, they just got owned!" Rigby chanted. "OOOHHHH!" He and CJ chorused in unison as CJ gently placed Mordecai into the children's highchair that the restaurant had provided for them.

Mordecai looked down with sadness in his eyes, "But only me and Rigby do that together…" He sighed. Things couldn't get any worse at this point. "Don't forget your bib! I don't want you making a big mess on your nice clean clothes." CJ She ripped the top of the plastic bag and pulled out an flat folded yellow-colored object decorated with charming little drawings of quacking ducks with orange beaks, then she affixed it around his neck.

"Oh come on, I'm capable of eating without making a mess of myself!" Mordecai protested with a whine. "Sorry kiddo, not gonna happen." CJ shrugged. "I'm gonna go and order our food. Be right back!" She called before walking away to place their orders at the front counter.

"This is so unfair! She can't treat me like a kid! She doesn't have the authority to baby me like this!" Mordecai mused to himself. Unfortunately for him, he didn't realize that he had said it aloud. "Dude, yes she does. Your mom put her in charge of you, and you pretty much are a kid right now. So she kinda does have the authority or whatever to baby you." Rigby spoke solemnly.

Mordecai frowned grimly, "Why isn't the antidote kicking in yet?! Why can't this all go faster!" Just then, CJ returned, a large tray of food in her hands. "I got the food!" She grinned. "Wow, that was fast." Rigby blinked, taking his hamburger. "And how did you know I liked burgers?" He lifted his eyebrows.

CJ raised her shoulders, "Just a lucky guess." She sat down and laid a plate with a small, plain hamburger with only the bun, patty, ketchup, and lettuce on it. "Here you go, Mordy." Mordecai stared at the burger and blinked in surprise, "Really? I-I mean, I can eat this? I can eat real food for once?"

"Sure, why not," CJ shrugged as she took a dainty bite of her burger. Mordecai grinned widely, the biggest grin he'd ever given ever since this all happened. "Yeahyuh!" He clumsily lifted up the burger and began to gum on it until he was finally able to take a small bite and chew it repeatedly until it was as soft as a purée. Swallowing, Mordecai was instantly overwhelmed with pleasure and mouthwatering delight. Finally…real adult food again!

This process repeated until Mordecai had finished half of the burger. CJ turned to look at him and stifled back a giggle. She was glad that she had put a feeding bib on him. Mordecai had made a complete mess of himself. His hands were covered in ketchup and drips of the red sauce had mixed with his saliva and were running down his chin to fall onto his bib. The feeding bib was covered with little particles of food and pink and red splatters of catsup-colored drool.

"Oh my gosh, I need to take a picture of this," CJ giggled as she pulled out her phone. Mordecai noticed the flash from the camera and yelled, "Hey!" Blushing, he pouted. "What? You look so cute!" The cloud girl picked up a napkin and began to wipe his face and hands off, "Although, you might need a bath after this."

Rigby snickered from across the table, earning a glare from Mordecai. "Oh come on dude, it's funny! Even I can feed myself better than you," CJ glanced at the raccoon and burst into laughter. Much like Mordecai, Rigby had gotten ketchup sauce all over his hands, chin, stomach, and even his legs. "You're not any better than him, y'know." "STOP TALKIIING!"

(( **Sorry, it's been EONS since I updated this, hasn't it? I would never let my fellow readers down, nor would I abandon one of my stories! Anyways, sorry I haven't updated. I've been really sick lately, but I'm feeling a little better now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ****:)**** Until next time…**** ***_**smiles and BOOKS IT**_***** ))


	9. Chapter 9

Little Baby Blue Jay, Chapter Nine

No sooner after they had finished their lunch, CJ, Rigby, and Mordecai left the mall to get home before Cecilia did. Mordecai was relieved as they exited the building; although CJ had showed him off to some of her friends that worked at the local mini stores, much to his chagrin.

The rest of the car-ride home was uneventful and silent, and whoever did try to break the silence only made the ride even more awkward. Despite his the high vantage point offered him by the baby seat in the car, Mordecai could see little of what passed. The wing-like padded projections of the baby seat acted like blinders on a horse.

His shape of his eyeballs had changed with his body and given him the nearsightedness of infancy. Anything beyond the range of the hood of the car was a hopeless visual blur. Suddenly feeling fatigued, Mordecai closed his eyes shut for a quick cat nap. The gentle rocking of the fluent vehicle as it smoothly navigated the city streets and the reassuring humming of the engine lulled him to sleep almost immediately.

When the trip was over and they arrived back at Cecilia's house, CJ and Rigby each got out of the car. While Rigby headed towards the cart to leave for the park, CJ became slightly worried. Ever since the trip back home Mordecai had remained silent. Fearing the worst, she eased the back door open and 'aww'ed at the precious sight.

There lay Mordecai, strapped into his carseat, contentedly asleep. He was smiling a bit as a thin rivulet of drool coursed down his chin to fall wetly onto his chest. He fidgeted and stirred gently in his sleep, occasionally kicking one foot or whimpering unconsciously. CJ watched his small chest inflate and quickly deflate as he took in long, agile intakes of air, breathing softly. He looked adorable. CJ just had to take another picture.

After snapping another photo with her phone, CJ gently unstrapped the infant bird from his carseat and waved goodbye to Rigby as he cruised off in the cart. She looked down and smiled at the dozing Mordecai, "I wish that I could keep you this way. You're just the cutest thing ever!" She whispered as she walked into the house, the baby bag slung over her slim shoulder.

When she walked in, CJ carried Mordecai upstairs into his nursery and checked his diaper. Unbeknownst to the sleeping baby blue jay, Mordecai had unknowingly messed himself in his sleep. Shaking her head with maternal forbearance, CJ clicked her tongue and laid the small bird onto the changing table for a change.

Quick as a cat, CJ unfastened the tapes on Mordecai's diaper, and then pulled the diaper down between his legs to see what damage he had done. He was a mess. Mordecai had managed to cover not only his bottom with the sticky goo, but it had fallen into the front of the diaper in front and had smeared itself all over the front panel of the diaper.

CJ shook her head with motherly tolerance and lifted Mordecai's ankles into the air as she slipped off the used diaper and threw it into the trash bin. She readied a pack of baby wipes and plucked up a handful. The cloud girl deftly scrubbed the last traces of feces from his behind until she was assured that he was completely clean. She threw away the used wipes and picked up a small jug of baby powder, and then she sprinkled a reasonable dusting of powder to his bottom.

At that moment, Cecilia had just entered the house, still wearing her bowling suit. She looked around the large house and smiled uncertainly, "Hello? Miss CJ, Morde-pie? Are you here?" The female blue jay set down her purse and keys and began to walk around the house, an escalating feeling of insecurity deep within her gut.

Just as Cecilia began to panic, a shrill voice got her attention. "Oh, good evening, Mrs. Cecilia!" The female blue jay whipped around and breathed a large sigh of relief at the sight of CJ walking down the stairs. "Oh, thank goodness, you're h-" "Shh," CJ hushed the fretful middle-aged woman. "He's sleeping."

Cecilia nodded, her mouth an understanding 'o' shape. She grinned profusely, the smile never leaving her face. "Ohhh…how has he been for you tonight? I hope he wasn't any trouble for you…" CJ made a shooing motion with her hand. "Oh no, not at all. He was a very good boy, although he's quite the stinker. I just changed his diaper." The cloud girl chuckled. Cecilia gave a hearty laugh, "Oh, he is indeed! Just like his daddy."

Cecilia walked over to CJ's side and hugged the girl, "Thank you so much for babysitting, Cloudy Jay. I really do appreciate it," The female blue jay was about to get her wallet when CJ stopped her, "No, I don't want anything in return. No money, nothing." "Oh, but I have to thank you somehow!" Cecilia opposed. CJ shook her head, "No. Babysitting my favorite little man is enough of a reward for me."

"Are you sure? Because I can probably do something for you, like maybe clean your house or-" "Mrs. Cecilia," CJ looked the blue jay straight in the eye. "I assure you. I don't want anything in return. I appreciate the offers, but no thanks. This was enough of a payment for me." She smiled reassuringly at the older woman.

"Well, alright then. Thank you again, Cloudy Jay." Cecilia smiled. "No prob, Mrs. Cecilia. Call me anytime you need a babysitter for your son. Even though he'll be normal by tomorrow, I don't mind babysitting him again." The cloud girl winked shrewdly, earning another hearty laugh from the female blue jay. "Alright. Goodbye, Cloudy Jay!" Cecilia waved as CJ opened the door and left.

"Now let's see what Morde-pie is doing."

Mordecai was just not waking up. He found himself lying on his stomach in his crib, lying in a pool of his own drool. He lifted up his small head and could faintly hear the distinct sound of approaching footsteps coming from behind the bedroom door. As the footsteps grew closer and closer, Mordecai braced himself. He hoped that it was either Rigby or his mom other than CJ.

Much to his relief, the door swung gently open, revealing Cecilia. He laid his head back down and pretended to be asleep as she approached the crib. She looked down at him and smiled. There was little Mordecai, nestled up deep in the folds of a blanket, donning a dark blue baby sleeper and his pacifier. "Awww…I'd hate to wake him up. He looks so peaceful…but he needs to have his dinner." Mordecai heard his mother say.

Seconds later, he felt a hand brush up gently against his head and stroke it, lightly nudging his cheek. "Come on sweetie, wake up. You need to have some din-din." Cecilia murmured. Mordecai moaned and rolled onto his back, frowning. "No, I'm too full," He mumbled. '_Hmm, CJ must have fed him a while ago. Oh well._' The female blue jay smiled at him and pulled the blanket further over him, "Alright then. You just rest then, okay? Tomorrow I'm taking you back to the park."

Mordecai smiled, "Really? Sweet," He snuggled up deep into the covers. '_I'll miss mom though...it's kind of fun being under her wing again._' Cecilia bent over and planted a kiss on his forehead, "Sleep tight, my little Morde-pie." She quietly hurried out of the room.

(( **Short chapter, but it's all I've got for now. I hope you enjoyed the update, anyway! Sorry if it seems crappy. I want to rush straight to the ending so I can get to work on the sequel. And I have even more news. **

**A few months ago, I was looking over the reviews for this story when I came across a particular review. It was requesting me to make a baby Margaret story. I kind of ignored the idea for a while, but now it's crept back into my mind. In the sequel for this story, Rigby will be the one becoming a baby rather than Mordecai. When the time is right, I'll post the first chapter of the baby Margaret story entitled "Rockabye Birdie". **

**Feel free to PM me ideas for the baby Rigby and baby Margaret stories. In fact, they are highly appreciated! I would love to take requests. **

**Hopefully I can make both stories at one time…**

**Stay regular, my friends. ****–KudleyFan93** ))


	10. URGENT AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

URGENT AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

Hello viewers. I have news that has angered me and I need you to help me! This guy named TearTin (look him up) has taken my story Little Baby Blue Jay and has completely plagiarized it, and I did write a review to him. Please guys, you have got to help me! I've already tried looking up on how to report someone, but nothing is giving me answers!

The name of his story is called Little Baby Stan. If you look carefully, all he did was change the name of the characters! And if you look at his other story, it's obvious that he also ripped someone else's idea off. Please guys, I'm actually crying right now, and it would mean more to me than anything right now if you could help spread the word of his copyright.

Please!


	11. Final Chapter

Little Baby Blue Jay, Chapter Ten (actual version)

(( **Alright, so I've got mostly everything sorted out now, but I have a feeling that the baby Rigby and Margaret stories will not yet be released until I can get off of my lazy butt to work on them. I'm having major difficulties, so I'd highly appreciate some help if possible! **

**But anyways, here's LBBJ chapter ten, a.k.a., the last chapter. I hope you liked it :D** ))

Upon waking up, Mordecai found himself lying inside his carseat, his mother upfront driving. He sighed in relief. "_Today's the day; I can finally get back to my old body_," The blue jay mentally smiled. He rested his pudgy hands behind his head and leaned back in the seat, allowing the vehicle's gentle rocking and reassuring humming to lull him into a sense of security and protection.

Mordecai looked out the car window and smiled as the trees, stoplights, other cars and houses pass by him as the car drove. He could tell they were getting closer and closer to the park with each passing moment, as more foliage surrounded the area.

Mordecai looked down at himself and noticed that he was completely naked, exposed to the world in his naked glory. He blushed a bit; not even a diaper hugged his legs, which he found rather degrading. He shrugged it off just as his mother pulled into the park. Cecilia turned around to face Mordecai and smiled, "We're here, sweetie."

Mordecai grinned as his mother got out and unbuckled him from his carseat. Finally this would all be over soon. Cecilia rested Mordecai on her hip as she carried him into the park house, knocking loudly on the door. Benson made his appearance and opened the door with a smile, "Good to see you again, Mordecai." He nodded at Cecilia, "Come on in."

They obliged, and as soon as they stepped in the door, a familiar raccoon came running out. "Mordecai! Dude! So you're not gonna be little MordeBaby for much longer, huh?" Rigby gave a sly smirk, earning a glare from Mordecai. Cecilia smiled as she lowered her son into Rigby's arms, giving him a kiss on the forehead, "I'll see you another time, darling! Momma loves you!" Then, as quickly as she came, she left.

Rigby retired to the living room couch and plopped onto the pillows, settling Mordecai next to him. Luckily, Benson had given the raccoon the day off for who-knows-what reason, mainly for his concern for Mordecai's return.

The duo then watched a bit of T.V., occasionally cracking a joke during the commercials or sharing a laugh. It was then when a familiar urgency struck Mordecai. But as suddenly as it came, it faded, but a warm, disturbing sensation pooled beneath his bottom. "Oh great, I've wet myself. Nice going, mom." Mordecai groaned inwardly.

Mordecai winced when he saw his friend's facial expression shift, "Dude…did you just…?" The raccoon paused, not wanting to finish his question. Mordecai gulped and slowly nodded, a guilty blush peppering his face. Rigby sighed and stood up, then saw the tell-tale stain that slowly spread out from underneath the tiny blue jay.

Mordecai was mortified. Although he was less angry than he was embarrassed. Rigby shook his head, "I'll be right back with some paper towels." Just as the raccoon was about to scamper upstairs, Mordecai felt a tingling within him. He felt as if the ground was shaking, and warmth enveloped him like a blanket. In Rigby's eyes, the air around Mordecai began to shimmer like a road on a hot day, as well as the musty smell of burnt plastic filling the air.

"Mordecai!" Rigby shrieked out of surprise. "Dude! I think I'm turning back to normal!" A smile began to grow across Mordecai's beak. Then the reality of it all hit him. Was this really happening? It was. He was going to be back to his old adult self, responsible and completely in control, not in diapers at the mercy of the whole world. He would soon be back to his independent self, relying on his own duties to keep himself alive other than a mother figure tending to his every need.

Then it began to set in and Mordecai's smile dropped slightly. No more mom to take care of him, hug him when he was fretful or nervous, no one to entertain him, feed him, or change his diapers when they were wet or messy. He would have to rely on himself, not others.

With a sigh, Mordecai accepted his fate.

And there he was, completely full grown and mature again. No more baby fat or chubby cheeks, no more high-pitched voice, no stubby arms or legs; he was back to himself again.

"Dude! Mordecai! You're back dude!" Rigby was about to go for a hug when he recoiled a bit, "Uh…nah. Good to have you back, dude." Mordecai smiled, "You know what, Rigby?" "What?"

The blue jay grinned, "It sure is good to be back."

"Oh yeah, and one more thing, Mordecai?"

"Yeah?"

"…You do realize you're sitting in your own pee, right?"

**The End!**

**(( Sorry this was so frikkin' short, I've had a really bad case of Writer's Block and I wanted to finish this story up before I ran out of ideas and went blank. Sorry if I disappointed any fans. :( But don't worry guys; the sequels (Yes, there will be quite a few xD) will be coming soon! ))**


End file.
